Hybrids
by srgeman
Summary: The toughest trainers in the world, are at the Platinum Cup. The Ancient Evil is waiting, and allthough every one is gunning for the money, first prize goes to best lie. This is the sliders second story.
1. XXXI

**AN : **And so we reach book II, Hybrids. This one is special to me, because my favorite character is introduced in this story, and is even in this chapter (I'll give you a hint, my favorite will be involved in a huge plot twist later). I know this is short, but I promiss, it is the shortest chapter (I have a problem with beginings. I do a good ending, and a terrible beggining). Thank you every one who reviewd Sliders, who added it to favorites or alerts, in perticuler Foxyjosh and The-Black-Cuno, and I hope you enjoy Hybrids.

I : The Stadium

_Brian battles in a tournament_

_The eyes of the world watch_

"And that means I've only got two left" Brian muttered, as he watched one of the yellow lights under his picture on the score board go out. The two of them also had two of their six lights lit up, one trainer had one light, and the match was to go on until their was only one trainer standing. All Brian knew they could pick him off if they wanted.

It was 11:00, the flood lights were on in Platinum Stadium, but all Brian saw were the out lines of the others on top of their podiums. He stood on his yellow podium, knowing he had to make an attack, but he didn't know what command to give. The words were stuck in his throat.

"Trainer Brian McKay seems paralyzed" The voice over the speakers said, "If he doesn't try something immediately, then he could be eliminated"

The people in the stadium were cheering, but all you could here was the wind. Brian felt alone, more alone then he had ever been, with Rose mere feet away.

"I've got to do something" Brian said, "But what? God, these morons don't realize the outcome of their stupid tournament could mean the outcome of the world"

He only had to beat two, Brian knew that. But jeez, what a trio of trainers to be battling, Miguel, Riddly, and Jo Ann, amazing. Trainers who worked hard, to get where they are, and here was Brian, he had expected his line up to be the pokemon equivalency of playing with a corked bat. Instead, they had gotten their asses kicked numerous times, and had gotten where they were by luck, against three good trainers.

_Not all of them are good though_ Brian thought, _One of them belongs to Grovyl._ Brian looked around the stadium quickly, seeing no faces, only shapes. _He's probably here, watching me._

In each of the four trainers minds, similar thoughts rushed through. The thought was, why they were here, what motivated them, and drove them beyond their potential. They had all examined their reasons a million times before.

_For the money_

_For the glory_

_For my sister_

_For the world_

"I can't even read any of their minds" Brian mumbled, "Unless we want another fifth round repeat, with out Max to help me. Ugh, the sliders are counting on me. I've got to hold it together. Lets kick some ancient evil ass"

Brian opened his mouth

A command issued forth

And he wondered

_How the fuck did I end up here?_

**AN :** Doesn't make sense? Good.


	2. XXXII

**AN : **Thank you DarkLight's Pen, pikachuhunter1, Lady of DarkFire, Roggamer22, Foxyjosh, and Echoing Echoes for reviewing

II : The Island

_Five Years After Sliders_

_Rose and Brian go to a musical_

If you were to every arive in Pallet Town in Kanto, and head south, south past the remains of Cinnabar Island, south past the Sevii Islands, untill all you could see was ocean, you might come across a small island, sitting in the middle of all that water.

Now, at first glance, the island might apear to be empty, even uninhabitable, but only at first glance. On closer inspection, you might notice that, allthough the island has a thick jungle, there is a path cut in it, at the front of the beach.

If you head down that path, you will eventualy come across a large, one story, bungalow style house. The house is allmost completely wooden, with a bamboo door and bamboo shutters. The door is never locked, so it would be easy to go inside.

Inside the house, you will discover a large library, filled with books both old and new. Book cases line all walls except the right wall, which has a large fire place. There is a liquor cabinet beside it, with an open padlock attatced.

In the center of the room, are two chairs and a couch aranged around a glass top coffe table. On the couch is a passed out Espeon, trying desperatly to survive the night before.

Moving to the back of the house, you discover a small kitchen, not small in tearms of area, but because every thing has been scaled down. Not only that, but every thinng in it is desighned to be operated not by hands, but paws. Beside it is a dining room, where the occupents of the house eat every day. The table is close to the ground, with no chairs.

Now, moving to the left side of the house, you discover a hallway, with four doors, one a side door out side, one a closet, one bed room that has also been scaled down to size, allthough there are several liqour bottles hidden within it, and finally, the fourth door reveals the master bedroom.

Inside of here, you will discover a large poster bed, with a silk bedspread, perpetually unmade. The ceiling above it is mirrored, and across from it is a large bay window, allways open, staring out on the empty jungle.

There is a large closet in the back of the room, and a bathroom on the right left wall. On the right wall, is a large wooden dresser. On it, are two objects, a framed photograph, of a wedding party, one where some of the guests are human, and some, like the bestman, are pokemon. Sitting beside the picture, is a letter from a doctor in Viridian City, explaining why Mrs. Rose Quinton-McKay will never be able to concieve children.

On any other day, you might find the residents of this house in one of the rooms, but instead, today you would have to look at the beach.

On the beach, under a palm tree, a Ninetales lay on her side in the sun. Two minds rested, entering nirvanah, in their paradise on earth. She looked like a normal Ninetales, save the fact that she had a neckless with a wedding ring attatched to it, around her neck. From the jungle, footsteps could be heard.

"Underneath the mango tree, me honey and me, can watch for the moon" The man coming out of the jungle sang, "Underneath the moonlit sky, me honey and I, can sit hand in hand" Ninetails groaned.

"Why did she ever marry you Brian?" Brian kept singing, walking over to Rose and Ninetails.

"Mango, bannana, and tangerine" Brian plopped down beside her, "Sugar and ackee and cocoa bean" He began to massage their side.

"I can't belive it" Ninetails murmered, "Me, the once great warrior of my species, the champion of my kind, reduced to?"

"To living in paradise?"

Groan "Five years, and this place still hasn't gotten old"

"So Brian" Rose said, switching over seemlessly, "To what do we owe the great honor of you waking a sleeping Ninetales?"

"Can't I just" Brian bent over, and kissed her on the muzzle, "Want to see my sleeping wife?"

"No" They both answered. "You have to want something" Rose said.

"Well, you know how we agreed, once a month, I got to pick the musical we saw?" This brought two groans.

"And, let me guess, tonight is the night we agreed to?"

"Correct!" More groans. "Come on, we go to a musical once a week, and you get to pick all the time"

"That's because your choices suck" Ninetails said.

"Ninetails, you hate Roses choices as much as mine. I'll tell you, it's very dissturbing, to see my wife simotaniously crying, and snoring with her eyes half opened. Now, come on"

"If it really is that time of the month, I suppose theirs no way out of it?"

"Not a god damm one" Brian said cheerfully.

"Ugh, well if I must go, I must go" Rose muttered.

"I guess I gotta go to" Ninetails said, giving in. It didn't matter, she could sleep while Rose stayed awake.

"Good, I've told Max allready, we leave in two hours" Rose/Ninetails stood up, and shifted into human form. They wore a white bathing suit, with a see through silk robe over it, and white sandles. Ninetails took a back seat, and Rose noticed Brian following her. She tried to run, tripped, and Brian jumped on her. They looked at each other, smilling.

"Now, how can we kill and hour and a half?"

* * *

After a short dinner, cooked by Max (When they had first built a house on the island, Brian and Rose both attempted to cook Ninetails said she would eat what she caught, and the results were dissasterus. As it turns out, ), the three were teleported by Brian, to an ally across the streat from the Goldenrod performing arts theatre.

Rose returned to human form, wearing a beautifull Grace Kelly princess dress. Brian returned to human form, this time wearing a suit. "Are we ready?"

"Just for the record" Max said from the ground, "I feel humiliated"

"You haven't done anything yet!"

"Yes, but your going to stick me in that stupid purse, and I feel humiliated over that"

"Correct, we are" Ninetails said, scooping Max up, and sticking him in the giant purse.

"I still don't know why I have to come" Max said, sticking his head out of the purse, as they walked across the streat.

"We can't leave you alone, you're an alcholic"

"I'm a recovering alcholic"

"Your recovering from the night before" Rose and Ninetails snapped in unison. Brian shook his head, as they aproached the line for the theature.

"Okay" Brian said, "I know this is hard, but look normal"

**Three Grueling Hours Later**

"A brilliant performence" Brian said, as they walked down the darkened streets of Goldenrod, "I don't understand how you couldn't see its beauty" Max stuck his head out of the purse.

"Is it over?"

"Thank God yes" Ninetails said.

"Oh good, I didn't think I was going to be able to breathe in that thing" Brian scowled.

"Okay, surely some one enjoyed it, Rose, what about you?" Rose grimaced.

"Uh, well" Rose's eyes darted, "Oh, what's that!' Rose took off, as fast as high heels would carry her, running to a poster on the side of a building.

"Rose," Brian called, running up behind her, "I wan't an answer, you can't just run away"

"I wasn't, I was looking at this poster" she said, gesturing, "For the, Platinum Cup?"

The poster had a giant platinum cup on it, with a picture of a pokeball with a bunch of symbols on it infront of it. It said on the bottom, _To reinitiate the Kanto Pokemon league, come to the Platinum Cup, to show you are the best. All trainers must register by X date, only requirements be that you have one pokemon from each of the original six groups. The final four will be named the new Elite Four of the pokemon leauge, and the winner will recive 1,000,000, and will be awarded the rare Puzzle Ball_

"I don't get it" Brian said, "I mean, I knew they were going to re-establish the Kanto Pokemon leauge, and it's so big they're advertising in Johto, but they're holding a tournament to decide who the Elite Four and Champion are going to be? And all you have to do is apply?"

"Yeah, its strange" Rose muttered. She touched the poster, but quickly withdrew her arm, crying "Son of a bitch"

"What?"

"The fucker shocked us!" Ninetails cried.

"What do you mean, with electricity?"

"No-no" Rose stammered. "It shocked us, but not physically"

"I don't understand"

"You don't have to"

"Let me feal" Brian touched the poster gently.

The force hit him like a sledge hammer. The street lights suddenly grew very bright, as Rose and Ninetails cried out in concerne, but Brian didn't hear them. He didn't feel pain, or really feel anything, as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

What they didn't realize, was this act of being zapped, would snowball until the Ancient Evil was unleashed.

**AN :** Understand less? Don't worry, it will all make sense, eventually.


	3. XXXIII

**AN : **I'm sorry for taking so long, I had to go on a trip, and when I got back, I got sidetracked by another story (Three Stories, I encourage you to check it out). Thank you Foxyjosh, Echoing Echoes, Roggamer22, pikachuhunter1, and Lady of DarkFire for reviewing.

**III : The New Sliders**

_Cameron Shuts Down A Website_

_Rose contacts Natasha_

Before we check in on Natasha and the sliders, lets pause, and take a look at history for the last five years.

After the battle with LifeForce, Natasha and the others had been preparing to come out of hiding, but certain things stood in their way.

First, believing they were the only sliders on the world was foolish, but they didn't know how foolish. Five days after the end of the war, a group of sliders from Kanto attacked Saffron City, the former HQ of the human army. The new head of the human army, a man named Grisby, had been one of the negotiators of peace. While he slept, his house was broken into, he was killed, and his family was taken hostage.

It was a group of five sliders, calling them selves the Brothers of Peace. Lead by a guy called The Anointed One. He declared himself the new head of the human army, and the war back on. Before this, no one knew what a slider was, but after, the word slider went hand in hand with slaughter.

The hostage situation lasted six hours, when TAO killed his followers, himself, and Grisby's family, rather then be taken into custody. If you thought this would sour sliders to the rest of the world, you would be correct.

One year after the incident, three programs went into affect in Kanto/Johto/Hoenn/Sinnoh. One, to create a universal monetary system, the universal credit. Two, was to recreate the forests and wildlife, operation Re-Grow, that resulted in the wild pokemon eventually returning, and the Sacred Valley disappearing. The third, was The Slider Registration Program.

All sliders were now expected to be registered, which meant they were to be implanted with a computer monitoring chip in the base of the spine, were expected to wear all clothing with an **S** on it, and to carry around registration papers, which told where they lived, where they were allowed to go, and the hours when they were allowed to change.

At this point, Natasha and the group had discovered their were many more sliders in the world then they realized, 500 registered, believed that over 1000 not. They had long since stopped trying to get others to join the sliders, most not wanting to get involved, and to just be left alone.

Now, with the war over, the six sliders acted like a vigilante justice force for their kind. Sliders were widely hated, even though most didn't know how to use their powers, so they needed protection. Which is exactly what the mission was tonight.

Outside of Lillycove, before you enter the city, sat a wooden shack. It was a decrepit old thing, and extremely small, having only one room. However, their was a flurry of activity there tonight.

The website had gone online for the third time, four nights ago. . The sliders had discovered it the first time it went online. The website was simple, streaming live video feed, which showed you a slider, in human or pokemon form, in a wire mesh cage. Their were two buttons under the video, one said LIVE, one said DIE. You voted on whether you wanted the slider to live or die for the first two days. After that, the buttons changed, to say HUMAN or POKEMON, what form you wanted to see them in. After four days, at midnight of the fourth day, the slider is tortured in front of a live audience.

The first time, they had killed a young woman in Golduck form, they electrocuted her by attaching jumper cables to the cage. The second time, they killed a man who could become an Oddish. They set him on fire, in human form.

Now, they had another man, one who could become a Mightyena, stuck in the cage. In one hour, they would begin dumping battery acid on the poor man, in Mightyena form. It didn't take much knowledge to figure the kidnapped unregistered sliders, who had no control over their powers. But, it didn't matter, tonight's live theatre of death and destruction had over fifty million hits.

Now, if your wondering what the police or the NSA were doing about these creeps, the answer was nothing. Unregistered sliders are already criminals, and sliders are widely hate, so the leaders of all security organization's thought, why rock the boat? They went through the motions of trying to find these people, but that was all it was, motions.

The sliders would have stopped these fuckers earlier, but they could never figure where they came from. The first woman they kidnapped was never reported missing, and her body eventually washed up on Mossdeep shores. The second man was reported missing in Lillycove, after he was killed.

The third man had been identified as Randall Graves, although little else had been done about it. Now, it was day four, and he was about to be executed in the shack outside of Lillycove.

Their were three people, two men and a woman, running the show. The men always dolled out the execution, while the woman hosted it, which was exactly what was happening now.

"We're T-minus 48 minutes" The short red haired woman on the screen said, "Until we roast this freak. Once again, all of us here at Kill A Slider whish to send out our thanks to all our viewers out there, you make it matter"

"God, could she get more full of it" Cameron muttered, as he watched his laptop. The six of them sat twenty feet away from the house, under the cover of darkness. The website actually worked as good surveillance, revealing scattered around the one room shack, a small cache of weapons. But that wasn't the main reason they had the laptop, which Cameron was typing on quickly.

"How long until you shut the place down?" Natasha asked.

"30 seconds, if I don't fuck up"

"You better not fuck up" Jonah said, "I bet Mr. Randall Graves would be especially unhappy if your fingers slipped, and it cost him his fucking face" This got him an elbow to the groin from Stephanie.

Horatio had his head bowed, and his eyes clenched shut, "Please, let us save this man, and let us stop their destruction God" Suddenly, the laptop screen went black.

"We've got four minutes" Cameron said, jumping up, "Lets make em count" A white glow filled the area, as Horatio moved to the front of the group. In Sudowoodo form, he lowered his head and stuck out his arms, like a battering ram.

"What the fuck do you mean someone is blocking us?" One of the two men asked.

"I don't know, I can't explain it, we're getting nothi-" It was at this moment, the door to the shack was smashed down by a Sudowoodo.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The Sudowoodo looked up, and smiled, as the others poured in, filling up the small shack.

"Hello assorted fruits and nuts" Natasha said. The woman screamed, and picked up a laptop off a table beside her, the one hosting the entire thing, and threw it at Natasha.

The laptop made it halfway, before pausing in mid-air, rocketing back, and hitting the woman in the face. It smashed as it hit the ground, knocking her out.

The two men both turned to run, but were jumped by Dimitrius and Stephanie, who pinned them to the wall.

"You still enjoy torturing sliders?" Dimitrius asked.

"Fu-fuck you"

"Hey Steph, this guy told me 'fuck you'"

"Oh, what a shame" She said, her guy pressing him self against the wall, with her right blade pressed against his back. She turned to the other man, holding up her left blade. "I'm a Scyther slider, and a very well trained one. I could do things to you with this, that would make you puke" The man turned white, and passed out.

Cameron had gone over to the table, which actually had another computer on it, probably to back up the site. He put his paws on the table, and fried everything, erasing kill a slider.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Randall cried, as he was lifted out of the cage by Natasha. He returned to human form, and was herded out the door.

"We ready?" Jonah asked, already in Pidgeot form. They helped Randall onto Jonah's back. Natasha faced him.

"You can't return to Lillycove yet, even though you were kidnapped, plenty of people want to finish what those creeps started. Jonah will take you someplace safe"

"How can I ever thank you?" Randall wept.

"Don't get caught"

* * *

20 minutes later, the three goons were in the metal cage, a very tight fit. The rest of the sliders stood outside, in human form.

"I'll be honest" Dimitrius said, "I almost miss LifeForce. I mean, they were fuckers, but they gave us a challenge. We can't pretend fighting these losers is saving the world, aside from being dumb fucks, these guys are nothing"

"Yeah, maybe not" Natasha said, "But they were murderers, and no body was doing anything about it, so we had to" A cell phone rang.

The group only had one cell phone, which Natasha carried around at all times. Only one person outside the group even knew the number, one person they might need to stay in contact with.

"Hello" Natasha pulled the phone out of her pants pocket, and flipped it on.

"Natasha, its Rose"

"Rose? How did you get this number?" All the others crowded around.

"Max gave it to us, Natasha, you and the others get down here, we need your help"

"I don't"

"Its Brian, he's hurt. He touched some kind of electric poster, and it knocked him out. But, then he morphed into Mew form. We're stuck in an ally behind the Goldenrod Performing Arts House, and we can't go any where carting a Mew" Natasha gulped.

"The Ancient Evil? Does it have any thing to do with the Ancient Evil?"

"I-I don't know. We need help, please"

"Rose, you don't even need to ask, we'll be there in a second" She clicked off, and shifted into Alakazam form. "Good news boys and girls, we're going on a trip. Everyone holding onto me?"

"Yes, but what about Jonah"

"He'll be able to find us, or we'll find him, now hold on" In a brilliant flash, the five vanished.


	4. XXXIV

**AN :** Thanks Roggamer22, Foxyjosh, and pikachuhunter1 for reviewing.

**IV : The Message**

_Max makes a connection_

_Natasha takes a nap_

They reappeared in a flash in front of the Goldenrod Performing Arts House. Max was waiting for them.

"Hello guys" Max said, "Its good to see you again, its been awhile"

"Man, we missed you Max" Dimitrius said, grinning.

"Well, we can catch up later" Natasha said, "Rose called, you guys have a problem?"

"Oh, right, follow me" Max turned, and lead them across the darkened street, to an ally, with a large dumpster. Max banged on the side twice. The lid popped open, and the stench that came out made all life die.

"Dear God" Cameron cried, "Is she in there?"

"Well, of course I'm in here" Rose said, sticking her head out, "I needed to hide somewhere, so this seemed like the ideal place" Rose climbed out, still wearing the princess dress, but she pulled out Brian, in Mew form, with her. She looked at the rest of them, realizing they had changed little in the years they were gone. One thing that changed, they no longer wore the uniforms.

Natasha wore a bright top, bright skirt, and knee high boots, that were neon green. Rose wondered where a person would get such a pair of boots. Ninetails wondered something else. Natasha wore lots of bright clothing, but did she wear it because she liked it, or because she was trying to cover up feelings of pain. She had put on twenty pounds, and this reinforced the second theory.

Jonah was wearing a three piece, lemon yellow suit, complete with yellow shoes and a fedora. It burned to look at, and both Rose and Ninetails thought it might be fun to light the suit on fire, and dance around it.

Stephanie was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. What they noticed, were the spiked wrist bracelets, and spiked collar around her neck. The bracelets were to cover up the Scyther sirens scars, scars from a different time.

Cameron came in the oh so classy T-shirt that read "Vagitarian". The boy had a super genius level IQ, but his only interests were money and women. A living incarnation of wasted potential.

Dimitrius was in a polo shirt, and denim shorts. Ninetails, when she first met him, noticed he was extremely clean, and had actually suspected him of being OCD. His shirt didn't have a spot, his shorts not a wrinkle. Do the math.

Horatio, looked normal, except he had shaved his head. Some people, when the shave their head, their skull comes off looking blue and bruised. Horatio was one of them.

"Jeez" Dimitrius shook his head, "The suit does not fit on a Mew does is?"

"Brian's five foot ten, and Mew is one foot four, what do you think" Rose lay Brian on the ground, and the rest knelt down beside her. Natasha smacked Brian across the face.

"Nothing, he's out cold" Jonah punched him in the crotch. Everybody turned to him.

"It seemed like fun!" Natasha turned to Rose, "And you said a poster did this to him?"

"Yeah" Rose let back in the dumpster, and fished out a wadded up poster, "This poster more specifically" She flattened the poster beside Brian, for all of them to see.

"The Platinum Cup?" Stephanie asked, "What does that have to do with any thing?"

"I dunno, but when I touched it, it shocked me!"

"Okay, let me try" Stephanie's fingers brushed against it gently, "YAH, son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" Cameron cried.

"The fucker shocked me to!"

"But, its just a poster, let me show you" Cameron touched it, same result. Rose touched it a second time.

"It only shocks you once" She pointed out.

"But that doesn't explain why it shocks you at all!" Cameron said.

"Or why Brian passed out!"

"I may have an idea" Horatio piped up. "Natasha, could you please touch the poster" Natasha shrugged.

"Alright, but I don't see" She touched it, then collapsed on it. Every one turned to Horatio.

"Just what I suspected. Sliders are already more in tune with the metaphysical, because we have experienced death, so, the strong super natural energy on the poster affected each of us, us with a small shock

"Now, as for why Natasha and Brian passed out, I believe its even simpler. They are both psychic type pokemon, so they are even more in tune with the metaphysical. The supernatural forces are so strong, they knocked them out in human form, God forbid what would happen if they were in pokemon form. I believe this is why they passed out, what ever tried to communicate to them through the poster, their powers allowed them to resist it, but, just to make sure, Max, would you touch the poster please?" Max turned as white as his lavender fur would let him.

"No, no, I believe you, I think we all do, right guys?"

"I say we throw the poster on you" Ninetails said, "Then see what happens. Not to be cruel, but your always in pokemon form, and you have no powers, something different might happen"

"Plus, you're the supernatural bitch, dude" Jonah said.

"Regardless of what might happen" Stephanie growled, "We now have two unconscious pokemon, we're stuck in an ally, and we need to get off the streets"

"Lets go to the pokemon center" Max said.

"Its closed at this time of night" Rose muttered, "I remember watching them close the metal gate over the entrance when we left the musical"

"How about a hotel?"

"Hotel's cost money" Max said, "Something we don't have"

"Plus" Stephanie chimed in, "We've got an unconscious Alakazam and Mew, do you really want to explain either of those?"

"The cheap motels have all the doors on the outside, we just sneak them in"

"The cheap motels are all outside of town, do you think we can drag these two all across Goldenrod City?"

"Jeez," Rose cried, "You haven't seen Max in five years, but its nice to know you can pick up right were you left off" Yep, no matter what happened, Max and Stephanie could bicker, but as friends. They both hated their pokemon forms, and if they were both human, they would probably be married by now. "Look, I'll rent us one of the nice rooms, I have money" Every one looked at Rose.

"Y-you do? Just how much" Rose shrugged.

"Somewhere around one billion credits. When daddy wanted to hide money from the tax-man, he hid it in my name. Don't think bad about him, he really was a nice father. When I broke my leg, when I was six, he bought me the Hope diamond"

"Okay" Dimitrius said, "Trying to think about any thing, besides how attractive Rose and Ninetails suddenly became, I know how we can sneak them into the hotel room" From the dumpster, Dimitrius pulled out an old rain coat, and an almost full bottle of Jack Daniels.

* * *

"Thank you, and we hope you enjoy your stay at The Carlton" The overly cheerful receptionist said, handing the room key to Rose.

"Its two a.m.," Ninetails muttered, "why does she need to be so happy"

"I don't know, you're the warrior, I thought you would have been happy she's alert at two a.m."

"She's a hotel clerk, whose going to try to attack the Carlton?" She shrugged, and rejoined the others, who were waiting in the stairwell, ready to go up. Rose walked back over to the group, only to get called back y the receptionist.

"Excuse me, miss?" The chirpy receptionist said, "Are those your friends?" Rose looked at the group. Dimitrius and Stephanie propped up Natasha, who had Brian strapped to her back. The rain coat covered her, and they had dumped the bottle of alcohol on her, to keep any one from wanting to see her face. "The hotel has a policy about drunks, I need you to sign this waver, assuring you will pay for all room damages, or if your friends off them selves"

* * *

Natasha and Brian now lay side by side on the bed, both having reverted to human form in their sleep.

"They should be fine" Dimitrius said, "What ever effected them earlier is wearing off"

"Glad to here it" Rose muttered, as she and Dimitrius walked into the living room area of the hotel room.

Their was a coffee table with two couches around it in the center. All of the sliders sat, the poster spread out on the table, trying to decipher its meaning.

"Well, somebody wants us to see it" Horatio said. Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, but who? And whose powerful enough to make a poster shock sliders?"

"A legendary pokemon maybe?"

"What legendary would get involved with the Platinum Cup?"

"Maybe one who doesn't know their getting involved" Cameron said. "Drakrai is evil, it might fit the bill"

"Dark D isn't evil, he just has a sucky job" Dimitrius leaned back, and sighed. "I dunno, Regigigas?"

"Brainless golem, destroyed when Snowpoint Temple collapsed" Ninetails said. "Giratina would be a candidate, except he falls into the same category as Drakrai. Arceus, missing for 10,000 years, Shaymin quit being classified as legendary when it was realized she doesn't actually do anything useful, Deoxys isn't one of a kind or old, Latios is vengeful against the human race but isn't evil, Cresselia went insane from all the dreams and killed her self. Maybe it's a legendary no one knows about"

"Yeah, but who would have the influence to even find such a legendary, and be stupid enough to try and use its power with out it knowing?" The same answer went through all their minds, even though they didn't speak it, Grovyl.

"Guy's, I don't know about you" Max muttered, jumping off the couch, "But I'm" Max had misjudged the distance between the couch and the coffee table, and jumped to far, his forepaw hitting the poster.

A loud bang could be heard, as Max began to float, off the table, a black outline surrounding him. He looked at all of the sliders, to scared and horrified to move. Max finally stopped rising six feet off the ground.

"This one will do" Max said, in a voice not his own, "I can not maintain the connection for long, so listen. I am coming, I, the one who was before all else. If you stand before me, you will fall. I am the immortal. Tell Mew to come to the Platinum Cup. I will be waiting. If he does not come, I will destroy all immediately.

"I am returning. I will restore the world to the way it once was. You can not stop me, my unknowing servants are already there. My freedom is destiny, as is your destruction. Tell Mew to come, and we will finish our battle. This time, it will end with Mew's death" Max returned to normal, and fell to the ground, out cold.


	5. XXXV

**AN : **Thanks Foxyjosh, pikachuhunter1, and Lady of Dark Fire for reviewing

**V : The Servent of Grovyl**

_Grovyl makes plans_

_The servant enters a tournament_

After the confession of Julius, he and Grovyl became the most wanted criminals in the world. Julius hadn't been spotted since the confession (thanks to Ninetails, although a gray skinned Seviper had been spotted several times), Grovyl sightings popped up all over the world, the last one putting him in Lavaridge town, one month ago.

In a cave in Mt. Chimney, near the volcanic center, is a small shrine, set up to the worship of Arceus. It is a simple stone shrine, with a crude picture of Rayquaza carved into the wall, a pair of candle stands, and a stone alter, on which volcaninc rocks were to be placed.

"It was here" Grovyl said to his servant, "That the ancient Order of Rayquaza would come. They would hold the volcanic rocks in their bare hands, to test their devotion to their sky god. Sacrifices were made here, sacrifices of children. This is a holy place, so treat it as such"

"Yes your excilence" Grovyl had both candle stands lit up, and he leaned against the alter, his green face tye-died black. He smiled, the shadows making it appear like he had fangs.

"After LifeForce fell, you were the only one who remained loyal to me"

"I still believe in your vision, your excilence"

"My vision" Grovyl let out a small laugh. "A world where humans have finally gone extinct"

"I will help you achieve it"

"I know you will, and your loyalty will be rewarded" Grovyl had placed four volcanic rocks on the alter earlier, and he picked one up. Despite being a Sceptile hybrid, and the rock being over 400 degrees, Grovyl said nothing, almost soaking in the pain.

"I feel nothing. I haven't felt pain, or misery, or happiness since that day five years ago" He dropped the rock. "All I want is revenge, and power. The power that I once had, but more. I commanded an army! One of the greatest in the world! I should have vast forces, ready to march on the capitals of Johto and Hoenn. But, all I have is you, and for that, you will be rewarded"

"Thank you your excilence"

"Now, how is your mission going?"

"We head to the Platinum Cup in three days. It will take some work on my part, but we should be able to win the entire thing"

"You know what is at stake here, correct?"

"The world is at stake sir. I am not a fool"

"I do not pretend you are, but saying we "Should" be able to win isn't good enough"

"Sir, I will do anything to win"

"Anything? Suppose you had to murder that one?"

"Then they would die" The servant picked up one of the volcanic rocks. "I'm not going to let emotions get in the way of the mission. Your going to change the world sir, and I will make sure nothing stands in your way" The second rock hit the ground.

"The only thing that could stand in my way is you not winning the entire thing" Grovyl reached into his suit, and pulled out the brown envelope, which was now creased and stained from being read so often. "I have been to the Ruins of Alph, and I have used the cipher. The Platinum Cup is the final piece of the puzzle. With your victory, the great power will return, under my control"

"Sir, with you controlling a god, who can stop you?" Grovyl scowled.

"There is one group" He growled. Grovyl put the envelope back, and pulled out a second one, a white one.

"I've never told you about the sliders, have I?"

"Just bits and pieces sir. I know of their abilities, and that they were the ones who destroyed LifeForce, and killed Mr. Julius" Grovyl nodded, and handed his servant the envelope.

"Inside of there is all the information you need. It tells the names of all the sliders, and gives pictures and short summary's of what I know about them"

"Do you wish for me to kill them?"

"No, you do not have the power, nor the skill, to take them on. Just, be wary, and keep your identity secret from them at all times. Especial from the man named Brian and the woman named Natasha, they can both read minds in pokemon form, and probably human form!"

"I understand sir" Grovyl nodded. "Sir, I have on question"

"What is it?" He growled.

"Not to question your brilliance, but where did you get this information" Grovyl scowled.

"The Contessa. She is some kind of underworld leader, or something, but she was partial to the Hybrid cause. No more questions, head out immediately. You have your mission. Do not let anyone see you leave"

"Yes sir" As the servant left, Grovyl blew out the candle's on the stands.

"Eight weeks, and we will have our victory. I will re-make the human race as hybrids, under my control. All will serve me" It was going to be a fun eight weeks.


	6. XXXVI

**AN : **Thank you FoxyJosh, pikachuhunter1, Lady of DarkFire, and swack16 for reviewing

**VI : The Two Trainers**

_Rose becomes property_

_Natasha becomes a trainer_

"Oh God, what did I drink?" Brian muttered, as he lifted his heavy head of the pillow, careful not to open his eyes. "My body, it feels like I was hit with a train" He felt along the side of the bed, until he came across the body of a woman. "Uh, good thing Rose can't hear me, she needs to loose some weight" He stumbled off the bed, and stumbled blindly to where he thought the door was, hitting the wall head on.

"What the fuck?" Brian cried as he hit the ground, his eyes shooting open. His door was not there. His wall was not there. The door was beside him, so he stood up slowly, and headed out.

All of the sliders were asleep in the living area, either on one of the couches, or the floor around them. Brian stumbled over to the right couch, where Rose lay asleep, her body looking restless.

"Rose" Bran whispered, nudging her gently. Rose cracked her eyes.

"Brian!" She cried, grabbing him and jerking him onto her, kissing him rapidly.

"Rose, what's going on?" Dimitrius muttered from the other couch. As Brian squirmed, every one looked up.

"Brian

"Your awake

"What happened man?"

"I don't know" Brian said, finally sitting up, "I don't even know where I am" He looked at all the confused sliders, "And why are you here?"

"Oh, you don't know" Dimitrius muttered, pulling him self up. The rest of them came over, and sat or stood around the couch.

"Well, yesterday we got a phone call from Rose" Cameron began, "She said you had touched a poster and it had knocked you out"

"It knocked me out?"

"It knocked you out" Ninetails said solemnly.

"Why did it knock me out?"

"We don't know" Cameron said, "But it also knocked out Natasha and Max"

"So that's who was beside me on the bed. But, where's Max?"

"Under the couch. He crawled under there right before he passed out"

"Fascinating" Brian looked at the coffee table, noticing the flipped over poster with several lines written in black marker. "What's this?"

"Well, that's something we need to tell you and Natasha about. Seeing as she's not awake, we might as well start with you" They spent the next few minutes talking about Max's possession, and their suspicions about the Platinum Cup.

"You think Grovyl could be this servant thing?" Brian asked.

"Well, it would make sense" Dimitrius began, "Lets face it, the dude was a bit power crazy. Also, when Max was possessed, he referred to the servant as the ""unknowing"" one, and Grovyl would fit that bill"

"Okay, then now what?"

"I think its obvious" Ninetails growled, "We need at least one, but better two inside men, who will act as trainers in the Platinum Cup. This way we'll be able to explore the entire area, without arousing suspicion. Also, we must assume that what ever strange things are happening there, have to do with the tournament"

"I could agree with that" Brian looked at the group. "Where is Jonah?"

"Well, he was with us here yesterday" Dimitrius sighed, "Until we found out"

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't drop him at our safe house in Lillycove?!" Stephanie cried.

"I couldn't find it in the darkness" Jonah said. "I just dropped us off on a street near the house"

"You did remember to give him the key to the house?" Jonah reached into his pocket.

"Oh crap" Stephanie smiled.

"It's a good thing you know extreme speed. Using that, you'll be in Lillycove in four hours"

* * *

"So, he's supposed to call us when he gets finished" Dimitrius said, "We'll wake Natasha up, and she'll go get him" Brian nodded.

"Alright, that answers one question, here's another. What do we even know about the Platinum Cup?"

* * *

A half an hour later, Cameron and Horatio returned with all the information they were able to get off the internet.

"Okay, it's a fairly simple set up" Cameron said, sitting back down. "It's the largest tournament in the history of the pokemon league, with 256 trainers competing, over a span of eight weeks. It's a six round tournament, with a seventh round for the final four, with each match being a one on one battle, which is where it gets interesting"

"The original pokemon league" Horatio continued, "Was started over two hundred years ago. At the time, their were only six types. Grass, Fire, Water, Rock, Psychic, and Electric. Normal and flying were added the next year, and Dragon three years after that, but those were the original six. So, to honor the original six, those are the only types of pokemon allowed to be used"

"Wait, the only types?" Rose cried, "That doesn't even make any sense" Cameron shook his head.

"That's not entirely accurate. Other types are allowed, but they must fall within one of the categories" Cameron held up one of the sheets of paper, "Bug, poison, and grass type both count as grass type, fire only counts as fire, ice and water count as water, ground and rock both count as rock, psychic and ghost and dark count as psychic, and only electric counts as electric. Types not allowed are steel, dragon, flying, fighting, and normal"

"Dark counts as psychic? Bug counts as grass?" Stephanie's mouth stood agape. "That doesn't make sense. Bug type are strong against grass, and psychic attacks have no effect on dark"

"That's not the half of it. To honor these types, and in honor of the Platinum Cup, a special stadium has been designed. It contains six small fields, built around a larger field. The six fields are based after those six types"

"Wait, wait" Rose shook her head, slowly, trying to figure this out. "How can their be an electric type field? Or a fire type? Or especially a psychic type?"

"I dunno, that's what we were trying to figure out. Anyways, the battles are one on one, one pokemon for each trainer, of the specific type for that specific field. Its suppose to show whose pokemon are stronger by training and not by type" Now Dimitrius was confused.

"But, if they allow bug against grass, and dark against psychic, they'll just bee using the type advantage, not training"

"This tournament makes no sense!" Brian cried. Both Cameron and Horatio laughed in agreement.

"It might not, but this will. Every moment of the eight week tournament will be recorded on camera's all over the stadium, with live feed access available to subscribers on the internet, the only places with out camera's being trainers rooms, and the tournament will be the main focus of all sports TV and radio stations. It'll cost five grand to put on a thirty second advertisement, and the viewers are supposed to be over five hundred million world wide"

"This thing is going to make a lot of money then?"

"They were able to make double the amount of money it cost to build the stadium, in the first week people were allowed to subscribe. This is the biggest tournament of all time"

"Oh, and this is the best part" Horatio said, "No sliders are allowed to compete, as human trainers, or as pokemon. All non-registered sliders discovered at the Platinum Cup will be removed, and if a trainer is discovered to be a slider, he or she will be disqualified"

"There are no sliders allowed, and we need an inside man" Brian leaned back. "Well, I must assume that who ever we choose as our inside man, may he be able to keep his secret, the rest of you will be their pokemon?"

"That's what we thought"

"Hold on" Ninetails butted in, "I didn't agree to that. I'm all for it and all, but I will have one requirement"

"Which is?"

"Those stupid balls. I won't go into one" Ninetails shook her head, "No way, no how, I can't do it"

"I doubt you would need to be in a pokeball" Cameron said, "That's something we would have to see about when we got there"

"Well, since we need an inside guy, I'll do it" Brian said. Before the others could protest, he began to explain his reasons, "Okay, first, I'm a Mew slider, how would it look if you opened a pokeball and Mew popped out? And yes, Mew knows transform, but I still think its easier this way. You guys all have more experience"

"He is right" Stephanie said, "I've got 26 years experience, he has five"

"Oh please, it has nothing to do with experience" Max said, "Brian just doesn't know transform. Ninetails taught him ever psychic and every normal type move, except transform!"

"Alright, in spite of that, you'll have to do. When Natasha wakes up, we'll explain the plan to her" Brian clapped happily.

"Alright, I get to be the superhero, pretending to be a trainer"

"Then who am I?" Rose asked.

"You're the beautiful woman, pretending to be a pokemon"

"Something I never thought I would hear" Cameron said.

"Whose a pokemon" Natasha slurred, as she stumbled out of the bed room. As she sat down, they went over the events of the last 8 hours with her, while she slowly woke up.

"So, Brian's going to be our trainer?"

"That's what would work best" Natasha slowly nodded.

"I'm also going to register"

"What? Do you even have any pokemon?"

"Actually, I can get some friends of mine from the Sacred Valley to help. If they thinks its for a good cause, they'll help"

"I also need you for my team, suppose we have a match at the same time, on different fields?"

"It says in the rules" Cameron piped up, "You can use one substitute pokemon for each type"

"Well, that's great, we just need a substitute psychic type" Brian sighed. "Oh well, this is for the best, its better if we have two trainers rather then one"

"We don't even know what we're looking for" Stephanie pointed out, "And we don't know who we're working against. We assume its Grovyl, but"

"But even if it isn't, its our job to help" Natasha said.

"And help we will" Said Brian, "We're going to kick ass"

"Awesome, we get to go to a tournament" Max laughed, "Wait, what's my job?"

"Your job is to stay sober" Stephanie said, "And to make sure no one finds out you can talk, or that your anything other then an ordinary Espeon"

"And when do we head out?"

"Three days" Natasha said, "First, I have to get in contact with some friends, and I've gotta see about telling Jonah where we are going"

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to the Platinum Cup?" Jonah screamed into a pay phone, "I don't know how to get there, but you're going anyways?"

"Yeah. You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Jonah looked at the line of people, waiting to use the phone, and at the guard, waiting to take him back to his holding cell.

"Uh, on the plus side, I did something stupid in human form"

"…Do I want to know?"

"No" sigh. "Just know, those kids will never throw beer bottles at Pidgeot again"

"Alright, can you get out?"

"Yeah, I should be able to make bail"

"Bail, Jesus Christ. Okay, The Platinum Cup is being hosted at the old Indigo Plateau. Can you meet up with us there?"

"Like I said, I don't know how to get there, but I'll try to figure it out"

"Alright, meet up with us there, and, we really don't want to know what you did"

* * *

Three days later, they were in Kanto, driving towards Viridian City in a rented van.

"I still don't understand" Natasha grumbled, "I could teleport us there in an instant"

"And do what?" Cameron replied, "Spill our body parts all over Kanto? If you try to teleport us some where we've never been, you know parts get left behind. Besides, teleporting us there, what if someone sees us arrive?"

Rose sighed, and concentrated on the road. As the only one who even knew how to drive, she had been the logical choice, but she was nodding off, bored out of her mind.

Brian sat beside her, staring at five pokeballs in his lap. Rose turned, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Those the balls?" Ninetails asked, before Rose could speak.

"Yeah, these are them"

"None of them match"

"Well, I've never bought pokeballs before, and when I went into a store to buy some, they cost 200! So I said fuck this, and I instead went to the underground mall. I found a vender selling used ones for ten bucks!"

"Do you even know what any of these balls are?" Brian picked up a purple ball with an M on it, and shrugged.

"Not a clue"

* * *

Although they arrived in Viridian city two hours later, the streets were filled with people, so it was another three hours before they even got to the stadium.

Victory Road had been demolished, so it was a straight walk there. The preliminary round at the tournament was a one on one battle between a tournament official, and one pokemon of the players choice, so Rose was in Ninetails form as they headed out.

"Jesus, I've never seen so many people" She muttered, as they navigated down the street. Lining the roads were souvenir stands, street vendors selling food and drinks for to much, and drunken morons who stumbled through the crowd. Somewhere, Fun in the Sun could be heard playing.

"Hey-ey-ey flun peoples" A drunk man slurred, as he stopped the sliders, grabbing Brian and Dimitrius for support, "Is tis da most fun youlve ever had?"

"Get him off me, get him off me now" Brian whispered. The drunk man looked down at Rose/Ninetails.

"And whosse tis cute little guy?" The drunk said, crouching down and grabbing at her face.

"Um, guys" Cameron pointed down, as Ninetails seethed with rage.

"Oh, your so clute" Ninetails snapped.

"Okay, your done" She said, making sure to it sounded like Ninetales nine nine. All of her tails went completely erect, as her eyes began to glow red. The drunk also began to glow red, ignored for the most part by the crowd. A set of whiskers grew out of his top lip. Before anything else could happen though, the sliders had lifted Rose/Ninetails off the ground, before they could turn this man into a Magikarp.

"Why don't you get going" Brian said.

"Slo cue-ta"

"Hey buddy" The drunk turned down, to see Max sitting in front of him. "Weren't you told to leave?"

"AHHHH, FUCK" He screamed, running, and tripping, through the crowd as fast as his drunk ass could carry him. The rest dropped Ninetails.

"You know" Ninetails said, turning to Max, "I could have handled him"

"Yeah, but your handling of the situation involves him growing a tail"

* * *

Upon finally arriving at the stadium, which they stopped to admire, the group was less then pleased to discover mile long lines at every entrance.

"Okay" Natasha said, "The stadium is made of six arena's built around the center arena, and there are twelve trainer lines, and twelve visitor lines"

"24 lines, and no one can move?" Max muttered. A teenage girl ran past them screaming.

"I didn't get in!" She wailed.

"Okay, get me out of here" Stephanie said, "I've already got a head ache, and I don't need trainers from the loser line wailing"

"You want to take my place?" Rose shot, bitterly.

It was an hour and a half before Natasha and Brian made it to the front of their respective lines. The others had gone into the visitor lines, and they hadn't done much better.

"Oh thank God" Brian muttered, as he and Rose/Ninetails reached the entrance. In the entrance way, a woman was set up behind a folding table, with a large stack of papers, and a pile of un-signed name tags.

"Hello, I'm" The woman trusted him one of the papers, and a pen.

"Please fill this out" Brian nodded, and began to fill it out. It was your basic questioner at first, name, address, social security, ect. But then it got strange.

"Please mark all of the following STD's you, or your sexual partners have been diagnosed with? Are you now, or have you ever been a pokemon?"

"Oh, don't answer that one" the woman said, "That's to catch those, uh, what do you call them?"

"Sliders?" Ninetails growled.

"Yeah, those are the ones" The woman didn't even notice where the answer came from . "Between you and me, I think their to stupid to even fill out the questioner"

"Oh, is that right" Brian seethed, as he put the pen through the questioner. Sighing, he handed it back to the woman, who handed him a name tag, with the number 1491 in yellow under his name.

"Go ahead in"

Inside, Brian found more people, standing around, and waiting. Set up, all along the inside of the stadium, were a series of twenty foot in area wooden boxes, each numbered.

"Well, I hope we won't have to wait as long" Rose murmured. Brian nodded, sitting down beside her.

"NUMBER 2149 Blue, please report to box number 17" A voice over the intercom crackled.

"I think we'll be waiting awhile" Brian mumbled. A man sat down beside them.

"How long have you been waiting for?" He asked. Brian and Rose both looked at the guy. The first thing that struck them was he had teal blue skin, with green patches, and a bulb growing out of his back. His hair was also green, while his iris's were red.

"You're a Bulbasaur hybrid" Brian said, before being kicked by Rose. The man laughed.

"Yes I am, and you're a very blunt person" He laughed, and extended his hand. "I am Miguel"

"Brian" Brian said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Rose" Rose said. Brian grimaced, before remembering hybrids understand pokemon.

"Nice to meet you both" Miguel sighed. "My wife went off to explore, frankly, I think its because she didn't want to sit here and be board with me"

"I know, I know. So Miguel, why are you here?"

"Lets see, I have six pokeballs, I'm at a trainers tournament, so I'll say I'm here to meet the people"

"Smart ass" It was at this moment cheering could be heard off to the left. Brian, Rose, and Miguel all turned, to see a man weaving through the crowd, followed by at least five gorgeous women.

"Who the hell is that jackass?" The man had black hair cut short, and was wearing black pants, and a shirt with black arms and a white center. He had on big sunglasses, and had ear buds in his ears.

"I know him" Miguel said, "That is Riddly Sinclair"

"Who?" Both Rose and Brian asked, bewildered.

"Riddly Sinclair. He's the champion of the Sinnoh league, and has been for 3 years. He has over 200 pokemon, all trained extremely high" He was grinning, as his cheering squad rushed around him. "Those women with him are his five girlfriends"

"Wait, five?" Ninetails asked, "Doesn't that mean?"

"It rumored sex can help focus the mind"

"His mind should be as focused as a laser"

* * *

While Brian waited for his number to be called, Dimitrius lead the slider death march through the crowds. In between each arena, was a tall cement building, which acted as living quarters for the trainers, offices for the staff, with the first and second floors being a gift shop and restaurant.

"I don't understand why I have to eat pokemon food" Max grumbled. Horatio grumbled for him not to complain They sat in the restaurant, in the building left of where Brian waited for his number to be called. They had sat down at a table for six, the last one, with Max eating poke-food off a bowl on the floor. Although they had food, they didn't touch it, rather they stared at the crowd around them.

"Any one of them could be the unknowing servant" Stephanie muttered, "We just assume that Grovyl has an agent here"

"Well, Grovyl makes the most sense, trying to do something stupid" Cameron said. "Even though he didn't stand behind Julius, it doesn't mean he didn't have the same goals"

"Thank God no one can hear us" Dimitrius muttered, "They might think we're crazy"

"I DIDN'T MAKE IT" Someone screamed, causing every one to turn to the entrance. A grown man ran through, tears streaming down his face. He was met by a woman thirty years older then him, dear God his mother.

Cameron, Horatio, and Dimitrius were embarrassed. Stephanie was disgusted. And Max couldn't take it any more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a man, grow a pair!" Every one turned in the sliders direction. Luckily, Stephanie had grabbed Max up, while Dimitrius jumped out of his seat, hoping they would believe it was him.

"What is wrong with you?" Horatio whispered.

"What, I thought he deserved it"

"I'm with Max" Stephanie said, "That guy's a weenie" The crying man, followed by his mother, walked over to Dimitrius, while every one else watched.

"Do you have _sniffle_ something to say to me?" Dimitrius towered over this man by a foot and a half. "Or do you just want to have a go?"

_Have a go? Who the fuck talks like that?_ Dimitrius shrugged. "Alright, if you insist" Now every one was watching, including two security guards, who should have been braking this up. The crying man held up his fists.

"Now be careful Jonsy Wonsy" His mother cooed. Dimitrius grimaced, he couldn't hit a guy named Jonsy Wonsy. The crying man punched Dimitrius in the stomach with all his might, doing next to nothing.

_I could break this guys neck in human form. I wonder what I would do in Croconaw form?_ Dimitrius puzzled over this, as he barley tapped the guy in the face, causing him to go down.

The man bawled like a baby, as his mother dragged him out. Dimitrius sighed, and sat back down.

"Jonsy-Wonsy?" Stephanie laughed.

"It wasn't really fair was it?"

"I'm more of a man than him. Hell, Max is more of a man than him"

"HEY"

* * *

"Number 1491 green, please report to box 58"

"That's me" Miguel said, standing up. "I hope I make it"

"I hope I make it!"

"If you do, I'll see your match"

"That'll be fun, see you" As Miguel walked off, Rose bit into Brian's shirt, and jerked.

"What?"

"I have to piss"

"Now?"

"No, in two hours" Ninetails said sarcastically, "Yes now, why else would we be telling you about it"

"Number 1491 yellow, please report to box 26"

"Of course"

* * *

The sliders were about to get up and leave, when Natasha rushed into the restaurant, and made a bee line for their table.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Natasha, how'd you find us?" Dimitrius asked.

"Well, I heard from one of the security guards about a tall black man beating the piss out of a crying man"

"I didn't beat the piss out of him, I tapped him, and the fucker fell over"

"Well, irrelevant" Natasha held up a beeper sized red box, with a small square screen, "I'm in"

"You're in?"

"I'm in!" Natasha laughed. "Once I was in, they gave me a Microdex with some basic information programmed in, and"

It was at this moment, Max tuned Natasha and the rest out. Sitting under the table, he began to contemplate his value in this tournament, and he sighed.

"Want some company?" A female voice asked. Max turned, to see an Umbreon sitting there, staring at him. Her red eyes glowed, with a sort of mischief.

"Sure, if you want to provide it" The Umbreon plodded over beside him, also sighing.

"My master is convinced she's this great and talented trainer, who has the potential to win it all. I could stand to listen to her anymore"

"Oh, I definitely understand having some one prattle on, when you don't give a fuck" The Umbreon nodded.

"I'm Amber, by the way"

"I'm Max"

"Its nice to meet you Max. Are you here to battle, or"

"Um, I'm definitely not here to battle" Not a total lie. "How about you?"

"I am my masters ""pet""" Amber shuttered, her ears pulling back. "I don't think humans realize that keeping pokemon as pets is demeaning"

"I know. Theirs honor in battling, and you can test your abilities"

"And yet, there are groups who want battling banned"

"Calling it barbaric"

"What a foolish race"

"Amber" A fat woman in the crowd cried. "Momsy is worried"

"Awe crap"

"That her?"

"No, its just when I hear the name Amber I go, awe crap" Amber sighed, a full body shudder going from her ears to tail. "I guess I've gotta go" She stood up, the light reflecting off her golden rings. "I'll see you around Max"

"Yeah, see you" Max watched her walk over to the fat woman. Their was something about her that interested him.

* * *

"Mr. McKay?" The stadium official asked, as Brian climbed into wooden box number 26.

"Yes, I'm Brian McKay, and this is"

"Not important, please move to the right wall" Brian nodded, as Rose/Ninetails moved in front of him, all her tails extended. The official pulled out a stop watch from his belt, and a pokeball.

"Your pokemon has 60 seconds" He threw the ball, and a Machop popped out, "To disable mine with a purely physical move, go"

Brian prepared to give a command, but Ninetails shook her head.

"Allow me" She said, curling up her tails. Machop was visibly shaking. Ninetails walked over to him, and pressed her muzzle to the side of his head, seeming to whisper something. Machop really began to shake, as Ninetails pulled her head back, before slamming it into his face.

Machop went down, and didn't come back up. The official clicked his stop watch.

"13 seconds. Alright Mr. McKay, you're in" He went over to a box in the corner, and pulled out a Microdex. "It will down load your personal trainer information by starlight. To find out information on a pokemon, just point. Your room number has been assigned, room number 41, tower three"

"Cool" As they left the box, Brian turned to Ninetails.

"Ninetails, what was that"

"We have to piss. And, unlike most humans, pokemon know not to mess with a ticked off Ninetales. But, this one especially knew not too"

"Why?" She smiled.

"His name was Barney, when he grabbed the tail of one of my kind, who had been having a very bad day"

"Ah"

* * *

"And this is our room" Brian said, after reuniting with the group, an hour later. The sliders decided with both Brian and Natasha having rooms, to go four to a room, with Stephanie with Brian, Rose, and Max, and Jonah with the others when he arrived. Natasha was in the fifth tower, so they wouldn't see the others for awhile.

"This is our room?" Max asked. It was small, it had a small couch in front of a TV, with a small kitchenette with a minibar, and sink. In the back was a short hall, that lead to the bedroom/bathroom/closet.

"I suppose we should be glad you don't take up much space" Stephanie muttered, dropping her bag on the couch. "I'll take the couch, if any one has any objections?"

"None what so ever" Max said, "Although we will miss you in the bed room" Before he could head off, Stephanie grabbed him.

"Oh no fuzz ball, your with me. Let them have some peace" Stephanie turned to them. "I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you"

* * *

As Brian lay on the bed, Rose was in the bathroom, changing into something.

"Now, Brian, you and me aren't going to be able to have much fun over the next few weeks, correct?"

"Yeah. But I'll survive, as long as you're here"

"I don't believe that, so I got this outfit" Rose crept out of the bathroom slyly, and Brian's mouth dropped.

On her head, was a small clear jewel. Around her neck was a leather collar, with inch long nails coming out. Her arms had leather gloves that went up to the elbow, while she wore high heeled leather boots up to her knees. She wore a thong, with a see through black teddy over it, so perfectly displaying her nipples.

"They called it the Queen of Sin outfit" Rose laughed seductively. "Do you think its time for the queen to defend her title?"

"Yeah, let's play" Rose laughed, as she jumped on Brian.


	7. XXXVII

**AN : **Thank you Foxyjosh, Roggamer22, Lady of DarkFire, and pikachuhunter1 for reviewing

**VII : The First Round : Battle of the Singing Sudowoodo**

_Horatio fights a Cranidos_

_Jonah fights a tree_

Now, if you though Brian was actually going to have sex that night, you were wrong.

The spiked collar was flung off the bed, and Brian held Rose tight, gently kissing the side of her neck.

"Oh Brian" She moaned.

"Rose, I love you so much"

"Brian, oh Brian" Rose said it not in ecstasy, "Oh God, Brian, You've gotta let go"

"What's the matter" She pushed away from him.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, now" Rose stumbled off of him, and nearly fell off the bed, as she ran to the bathroom, holding her stomach. "Oh God!" She screamed.

"Rose, what's wrong" Brian cried, jumping after her.

"Bllleeeeuuuccchhhh"

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked, as she threw open the door, Max beside her. "We heard Rose yell"

"I dunno, I was going to see my self" The three crept over to the bathroom, and peaked around the corner. Rose was kneeling in front of the toilet, staring at it woozy. Her thong had split, and all of her nine tails were uncurled behind her.

"I might have thrown up" Max looked her up and down, staring at her costume.

"Nice"

* * *

The next morning, the sliders ate breakfast, while preparing for the opening ceremony later that day. Natasha and Brian knew matches began they next day, and either one of them could be called on.

Rose stared down at a plate of eggs, like it was poison, neither her nor Ninetails eating.

"You not hungry?"

"If I eat, I'll probably throw up"

"So, have we seen any thing at this tournament that would require something ancient and evil?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe they want to steal all the over priced merchandise" Cameron muttered. "They sell T-shirts for 40 credits! That's insane"

"I've got it" Max said, while he sat on Stephanie's lap. "Who ever possessed me is powerful, and probably wants to take over the world. Maybe they're at this thing, because the strongest trainers in the world are here, and what ever it is, plans to kill them"

"That doesn't make sense" Dimitrius said in frustration, "There are easier ways to deal with strong trainers, and something that's strong enough to talk through a poster could probably find one"

"I have an idea" Ninetails said, causing every one to look over at her. "When we were first looking at the tournament, one of the prizes was listed as something called the puzzle ball. Suppose the puzzle ball had what ever ancient thing in it, and some one was here to let it out"

"Well, they would have to win the tournament. And, what would motivate them to try and win the puzzle ball"

"Well, if it were an inside agent for Grovyl, and they wanted the puzzle ball, it would make perfect sense" Ninetails leaned back, "But I'm just guessing here"

"Unfortunately, all we can do is guess" Horatio said. "Until who, or what ever the ancient evil is reveals its self, we're stuck. All we can do is be ready" They all nodded solemnly.

"Well, I have some good news" Natasha sprung back to life, "Jonah is out of jail, and will be joining us in two days. He's flying here, but he has to fly by night, so"

"So what's the good news?" Ninetails asked.

* * *

"Welcome trainers to the first annual Platinum Cup" The MC said over the microphone. All the trainers and friends sat on over 1000 folding chairs in the grass arena. Right now, the MC, a Voltorb hybrid (strange thing to look at, looked like a giant Voltorb in a suit, with red arms and white legs), tried to keep the crowd and media interested, as he went through the pomp of opening ceremony's.

"This is stupid" Stephanie muttered.

"These 256 trainers are the strongest in the world" The MC droned on, "And from them, four will become the new Elite Four of the iKanto pokemon league" Forced cheering from the crowd, "With the winner being both the leader of the Elite Four, and the champion!" More forced cheering.

"Now, let me turn the mike over to our chairman, Mr. Rueben Sinclair"

"Oh thank God" Max said, a little to loudly.

"Wait, did he say Sinclair?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"R. Sinclair? It couldn't be" A distinguished looking man, who had been sitting on the platform, stood up and took the mike.

"Greeting trainers. I don't need to tell you that I am Rueben Sinclair, head of Sinclair enterprises. Of course, you people probably know my son, Riddly Sinclair, champion of the Sinnoh League" Actual cheering from the crowd, as every one, including the sliders, turned around, to see Riddly stand up, and take a bow.

"Awe crap"

"Who is that douche?" Natasha asked, as they turned back around.

"I know him!" Cameron exclaimed excitedly, "That guy is Riddly Sinclair, he's been the champion of Sinnoh for three years. They say he's the best trainer in the world"

"Oh goody"

"Now, lets talk about what every one came to hear about, prizes" Cheering. "The final four, as you know, will become the new Elite 4, with the winner holding duel tittles as leader of the E4, and champion. Also, for the winner, the Platinum Cup" He held up a large platinum trophy, with a pokeball engraved in the center, "1,000,000 credits in prize money" He sat the trophy back down, and pulled something else out of his pocket, "And this prize, which I have donated. The puzzle ball!"

It looked kinda like a pokeball, but it wasn't. It was made up of a series of interlocking brown squares, which appeared to be made of some kind of stone. On each of the squares was a symbol, like the symbols of the Unown. It didn't have a line around the center, but in the dead center of the ball, was an eight sided orange jewel. Rueben Sinclair showed why it was called the puzzle ball, by moving the little squares.

"The puzzle ball has amazed scientist's for years, due to its inability to be opened. It is believed the only way to open it is to move all the squares to their appropriate places. Who knows, maybe the winner will solve the puzzle ball"

"I hope not" Dimitrius said.

"Now, to commemorate the opening ceremony" He pulled out a remote, and pressed a small button. Fire works launched into the sky, exploding.

"I now declare the commencement of the Platinum Cup"

* * *

The official came to Brian's room that afternoon, while every one was planning for the next day.

"Brian McKay?" An official with a clip board asked, as he answered the door.

"Yes"

"You are the 5 match tomorrow on the Rock Field" The official said, before Brian had a chance to process the information. "Please tell me the name of your rock or ground type pokemon"

"Uh, Horatio"

"And species?"

"Sudowoodo" The official marked on the clipboard.

"The information on your match will be broadcast to your Microdex tomorrow morning. Good bye Mr. McKay"

* * *

"So, I've got a match tomorrow?" Horatio laughed, "I love it. And, we're a late match, seven matches a field, six days for battling, with an extra match on four of them, just to make up the first 128 matches, I love it"

"Yes yes, that's great" Brian pulled out one of the pokeballs he bought. "You'll have to let me catch you in here, these rooms are the only areas with out video camera's"

"When should we catch me?"

"As soon as possible" Natasha said. "I just realized, we've never actually caught a slider in pokemon form, we have to make sure it works"

"It should work" Cameron said, "We are, technically, pokemon, and the balls should be able to catch us in pokemon form"

"Well, lets try it out" Horatio stood up, and shifted into Sudowoodo form, as Brian threw the ball. It opened, and sucked Horatio inside, before dropping to the ground with a –clink-. Rose got a disgusted look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"Actually, yes" Ninetails said, "I don't like pokeballs. Its just something I have" Brian shrugged, and opened the ball. Horatio popped out, unharmed.

"You okay?"

"Every things great boss" Horatio returned to human form, and the two sat back down.

"Okay, Brian I gotta ask" Natasha leaned forward on her hands, "You've got those great psychic Mew powers, but when you use them in human form, your eyes light up like a Christmas tree, and then you revert to Mew form. Is their any power you can use, with out showing your self?"

"Why?"

"Your power could give us an edge"

"That would be cheating"

"Dude" Max cried, "There is something fucked up evil going to happen here, and you've entered the contest with a full regiment of sliders. I think we can not worry about cheating"

"Well, alright. The only thing I can do is read minds, that are three feet away" Natasha nodded.

"Alright, that's fine, we can use that. You can read the opponents mind, to see what attacks their going to use, before they use them"

"Uh no, only minds that are three feet away. No edge nothing"

"So, we're fucked?"

"Pretty much"

* * *

Brian was greeted that morning, to the beautiful sound of Rose, throwing up again.

"Sick still"

"Something I ate hates me, and wants me to die"

"Nice to know" Brian yawned, stumbling into the main area of their living quarters. Stephanie was on her back, in front of the couch, doing sit ups, smoking two cigarettes at once. Max was curled up, desperately needing a drink.

"How's _grunt_ Rose?"

"She's throwing up, again"

"You might want to take her to the doctor"

"We tried that once. They came back, telling me my wife had a temperature of 212 degrees. Since then, we've taken her to the pokemon center in Ninetales form"

"What about you?"

"Please, I may not know much in Mew form, but I do know recover" Brian sat down, avoiding Max and sweating Stephanie. He flipped on the TV.

"We are live at the Platinum Cup" A chirpy TV announcer said, "With Riddly Sinclair, who has just won his first match, in 46 seconds. Tell me Riddly, how does it feel"

"It feels very good" Riddly said, "I went into this thing with the mind set that no one could beat me, and now, I've won my first match in less then a minute, I don't think there is any one that can beat me. I mean, lets face it, I'm the best there is. They might as well write that check out to me already"

"That man's a dick head" Max grumbled.

"Yeah, but he's a dick head we have to beat" Riddly continued to brag about himself, as Brian clicked the TV off.

"Oh God, I had a bad night" Rose grumbled, as she stumbled into the room, and collapsed beside Brian. "I think I might need to see someone"

"Then go to the pokemon center" Stephanie grunted, as she flipped on her stomach to do push ups, not dropping the cigarettes. "Although, I don't get why they have 10 emergency pokemon centers all set up outside of the stadium.

"The areas that were going to be pokemon centers became gift shops" Max muttered.

"Well, lets get dressed, then go meet the others, we need to plan our day"

As they joined the others at breakfast, Natasha was grinning.

"They came for me this morning. I have a match tomorrow on the water field"

"Oh really, what match?" Rose asked, curious.

"Third match, I'm actually excited"

"I wish I was excited" Brian grumbled. "If I fuck up, you're the only left Natasha"

"Hey, don't forget me" Horatio said, "I'm more important, I'm the one actually battling" Brian looked at Horatio's empty plate.

"It doesn't seem to be bothering you" He shrugged.

"I find anxiety makes me hungry" Horatio looked at Roses untouched plat of sausage. "You want that?" She shook her head, and Horatio began to shovel it down.

"Sausage?" Brian asked.

"I thought I might try something different" Rose muttered.

"Okay guys, we are good to go" Cameron said from the far end of the table. He had his laptop out, and had been messing with it the entire time.

"What's good to go?"

"I've signed us up for the tournament live feed" Cameron explained, flipping the laptop around to show every one six streaming video feeds.

"But, only Rose has a credit card, how did you sign up?"

"That is not what's important, what's important is we can now watch all the matches at once, and they can never trace it back to me"

"Cameron, you're a laugh and a half" Brian mumbled, returning to Natasha. "So, do you have any information on who your opponent is?"

"They haven't spoken to them yet" Natasha replied, "So I have no idea"

"Well, what pokemon are you using?" Natasha smiled, and held up a small pokeball.

"A Gyarados friend of mine volunteered. He's plenty strong, so he should do good"

"Mukkkk" All of the sliders watched as a rather large Muk attempted to grab Natasha in a hug.

"Where the fuck did this thing come from?" Natasha yelled, punching it, "Get off of me"

"Mukkk!" It cried happily, sliding off.

"Disgusting thing" Natasha muttered. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"The second match on the rock field will begin in thirty minutes"

"I wonder when ours will be?" Brian mumbled, stirring his breakfast.

* * *

"This is the preparation room" A Platinum Cup official said, leading Brian into a small cement room with one bench, which had two entrances. "When the buzzer sounds, your going to go out through there, and go the green platform, do you understand?"

"Yes, it's a difficult concept, but I think I get it"

"Smartass" The official muttered, as he headed out. Brian gave him a one finger salute, before tossing the pokeball, and sitting down.

"We ready boss?" Horatio asked, as he popped out.

"They're allowing people time to get out of the seats, to buy more over priced crap" Brian said, "So we've got a few minutes"

"Okay, now what are we facing, you can look it up in your Microdex" Brian reached for his, before giving a small yell of frustration.

"I was so distracted by Rose throwing up today, that I left the fucking thing in my room!"

"Eh, it doesn't really matter" Horatio said, "If you only have one pokemon to use in each situation, theirs only so much planning you can do"

"Well, I guess-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "Awe crap"

* * *

The sliders had already taken their places in the stadium, behind the green section. Cameron had his laptop with him, to watch the developing matches.

"Do you think Brian has any chance?" Dimitrius asked. Stephanie thought about this

"With Horatio, or as a trainer in general?"

"In general"

"Not a chance"

"Ladies and Gentleman" The intercom crackled, "Please welcome our first trainer to the field. From Oreburgh City, please welcome Ian Peabody" A weasel like man, with greasy brown hair, slicked back, came out, waving nervously. He was covered in gold jewelry, causing the reflecting sun to blind every one, as he ascended the red platform"

"Now, please welcome our second trainer. From Little Storping in the Swuff, please welcome Brian McKay"

"Little Storping?" Natasha asked Rose.

"Murdersville"

Brian ascended the green platform, almost shaking. As he got to the top, and looked out on the rock arena, the ref came out.

"The rules are simple" He yelled, "Each trainer is allowed one pokemon each. There is no switching out, and there is no time limit. Both trainers will battle, until one pokemon is unconscious. Red trainer, ready?"

"Ready"

"Green trainer, ready?"

"Ready" The ref looked at both of them, then flung up his flags.

"Begin"

"Go, Horatio" Brian yelled, as he threw the pokeball. Horatio came flipping out.

"Go Cranidos" The little dinosaur like pokemon leapt out, and the first thing Brian noticed was its skull and back were red, not blue.

"I am ready Master Ian" It called.

"Cranidos, use headbutt" Ian screamed, and Cranidos took of running at Horatio, head lowered.

"Horatio, grab him and flip him" Horatio got his bulb fingers on Cranidoses charging head at the right moment, and flipped it backwards, and slammed it into the field, "Now use hammer arm!" Horatio began to rapidly pummel Cranidos, as his arms flew back and forth.

"Cranidos , protect" Now Horatio was hitting something like an invisible wall, as Cranidos jumped back to its feet. "You alright?"

"Cranidos do" (Never better)

"Use stone edge" As Cranidos came back at Horatio with a sharp rock. Horatio dropped, and drove his three bulb fist into Cranidoses chest, throwing him through the air.

"It looks like things are going well" Max said.. Brian looked down at the Espeon.

"What are you doing out here?"

"The others figured you only know Sudowoodos basic attacks, and for me to offer assistance" Cranidos came back down, but was obviously in bad shape.

"Cranidos" Ian screamed, "Use swagger" Cranidos locked eyes with Horatio, as he gave him a tough look"

"What the hell was that?" Brian asked.

"I feel so strong!" Horatio yelled.

"Good, use rock throw" Horatio hefted a large rock off the ground, while Cranidos just stood there.

"Um, Brian?"

"Later Max, Horatio, throw it!" Horatio threw it, right into his skull. He began to grab more rocks, and throw them into himself.

"What the fuck is he doing!" Brian screamed.

"You idiot, swagger makes a pokemon ultra strong and ultra confused. Don't you know anything?"

"Uh, no?" From the stadium, both Stephanie and Dimitrius were almost on the floor laughing, as Horatio slammed a large boulder into his chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry" Dimitrius laughed, "But every one knows swagger makes you confused"

"And I thought to day was going to be boring" Stephanie said.

"Now use mean look!" Ian yelled. Cranidos once again locked eyes with a struggling Horatio, and gave him a look that pierced him.

"I don't think I'm confused anymore" Horatio yelled.

"Use slam" Brian screamed. Horatio took off at Cranidos, his shoulder out, but to the rest of the arena, it looked like he was almost crawling.

"Sudowoodo are already ungodly slow" Max said, "What do you think mean look will do to him? I'm amazed he can even move!"

"This is pathetic, Cranidos, use zen headbutt" Cranidos launched itself at Horatio, skull glowing red. Horatio tried to put his arms up, in slow motion, but Cranidos connected, plowing him into the left side of the field.

Horatio pulled himself out of the stone wall, and slow walked back over. "Finnish this Cranidos, use zen headbutt again" Cranidos leapt, his skull glowing red. Horatio couldn't even guard himself.

"I've got it" Brian yelled, "Horatio, drop to the ground, and as he passes over you, use mimic!" Horatio dropped on his back, until Cranidoses body was equal with his top branches. Horatio leapt, his head glowing also, but since he was on his back he went up, not sideways.

Horatio and Cranidos rose fast, since Horatio used mimic his speed was normal, until they could barely be seen. "Now, flip him under you, and drive him into the ground"

"Cranidos, get out!" But Horatio held on tight to the struggling Cranidos. As they began to descend, Horatio made his body go strait, pointed to the ground, with Cranidos held out in front of him. They hit the ground, causing rock and debris to fly every where.

"Now Horatio, use hammer arm, sucker punch, and any thing else you can think of" Horatios arms swung back and forth into the ground, driving Cranidos deeper into the earth. The ground around them began to crack.

"Cranidos, use protect!" But it was to late. Horatio climbed off Cranidos, and stood up. Cranidos lay in the ground, as the ref ran over to look.

"Cranidos is unable to battle" The ref yelled, thrusting out a green flag, "The victory goes to Brian from Little Storping!" The crowd erupted in cheers, as Brian called Horatio back.

"They're all going to be like this, aren't they?" Brian muttered to Max.

"Oh please, that was the easy one"

* * *

Out side of the stadium, to the far right, is a forest. The forest was protected by the Kanto Council, and none of the land there could be developed. It was over this forest, that Jonah soared the night of Brian's victory.

"Crap, I wish I had gotten here sooner" He muttered, "But I'm going to kill Natasha for running off" Jonah breathed a sigh of relief as the stadium came into view. That is, until he heard a large rustling sound.

_It was nothing!_ He said stubbornly. But, to make sure, Jonah turned his head, to see the moonlight glint off of a series of six yellow bulbs, that came out of a T-shirt, as they jumped through tree branches.

"It can't be!" To make sure, Jonah soared into low, into the tree's. Grovyl was jumping through them, away from the stadium.

"HEY GROVYL!" Jonah screamed, as the hybrid stopped and turned.

"Oh shit, your one of them" Grovyl quivered.

"Your right, I am one of them, and I've waited to find you" Jonah took off, beak out stretched, at Grovyl. The plant/lizard man had nothing to do but to take the blunt of the attack. As Jonah hit him, Grovyl grabbed onto the feathers on Jonah's head, and pulled him self up.

"HEY, GET OFF ME" Jonah screamed.

"I can't do that" Grovyl yelled back, pulling Jonah's head, causing him to swerve. "Not yet, not yet, not yet, now!" Grovyl jumped, right as Jonah plowed face first into a tree.


	8. XXXVIII

**AN : **Thank you Echoing Echoes, Foxyjosh, pikachuhunter1, and Lady of DarkFire for reviewing.

**VIII : The First Round : The Battle of The Ice Queen**

_Jonah makes an escape _

_Natasha gets an icy reception_

The morning after Brian's victory, the sliders had decided to explore some of the street fair around the Platinum Cup, before Natasha's match. As they headed out, a nurse rushed in front of them, pushing rolling table, aided by two Chansey, to an emergency pokemon center set up outside the stadium.

Natasha paused, before asking, "Did you see them pushing a Pidgeot"

"Yes I did" Dimitrius replied.

"You saw it had a pokeblock case tied around its neck"

"Yes it did"

"Its Jonah, isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

* * *

Natasha and Dimitrius decided less people would be better, so the others went back inside, while they tried to figure out a story so they could get Jonah out of the pokemon center.

"Hello" Dimitrius said to the harassed nurse, as the two walked up to the front desk, "I was wondering"

"If you have a sick pokemon, I'm sorry. We're over booked and under helped, and two of our recovery rooms are being used to hold T-shirt stock!" She sighed.

"Uh, no, we don't have any sick pokemon" Natasha quickly said, "But, we were wondering if you happen to have a Pidgeot in one of your recovery rooms?"

"Actually, yes" the nurse said, springing back to life, "A Pidgeot was discovered this morning by two people taking a nature walk. Its not in good shape, but it will be fine. Is it yours?"

"Yes, it is our Pidgeot, Jonah" Dimitrius said in mock sadness. "We let him out to fly last evening, and he never came back, he's so worried"

"You know, you should be more careful" the nurse scolded, "If they hadn't blah blah blah blah blah" It was at that moment Dimitrius and Natasha tuned the nurse out.

A few minutes more of scolding, and the two were lead by a Chansey into a small recovery room. Inside, Jonah lay on stomach on a metal table, a few bandages on him, hooked up to a machine that kept beeping. His pokeblock case lay in a chair beside him.

"Jonah" Natasha whispered, gently pushing on him.

"Mmmm yes ladies, I am Jonah. Please, if you want to blow me, you'll have to wipe off the lipstick" He said in a dream voice. Dimitrius moved over.

"Lets try my way. Jonah, wake up you nitwit" He smacked Jonah on the back of the head, causing the bird to jump up with shock.

"Jesus, have you no respect for the dead?"

"Your not dead yet"

"I might just be" Jonah said, as he sat up. "If I hadn't banked hard to the left, that tree would have killed me" He tried to expand his wings, but found them to sore.

"Why were you flying in the forest?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I found Grovyl! I was flying to the stadium, and I see him jumping through the trees. I confront him, and the fucker jumps on my back, and fly's me into a tree!"

"Wait" Natasha laughed, "You mean your thick skull went against a tree, and the tree lost?!"

"Well, at least now we know Grovyl has something planned here"

"The question is what?"

"Uh guys, I don't mean to pop your bubble or anything, but how do I get out of here?"

* * *

Their was a small window in the room, which, after Jonah returned to human form, he was able to get out of. Now, he sat on Brian's couch, with all the others crowded around him.

"How would you like your ice?" Natasha called from the minifridge.

"In a glass, with a large vodka wrapped around it" Jonah responded.

"Well, you're getting it in a bag, with you thick head wrapped around it" Natasha said, handing him a bag.

"Now, like I said, their isn't any thing to tell. Grovyl is definitely here, so he wants something here"

"Which means he must have some one on the inside" Dimitrius finished, "Because they would never let him within 500 feet of this place"

"But who?" Max asked, "And what could he want out of a stupid tournament?"

"I dunno, but I am curious" Jonah said. He turned to Rose, who was sitting beside him holding her stomach. "Have a bad night?"

"I dunno, I think I'm getting sick" Jonah nodded, looking at her boobs.

"Huh, it must be colder in here then I realized" Rose looked down, before smacking Jonah across the face.

"Oh come on" Jonah said, "If your going to slap me, your going to have to put on a dominatrix outfit like you did for Brian. Brian, before you can speak, Max told me during the two minutes when I got here and you were on the crapper"

"MAX!"

"What, it's a good story!"

"The third match on the water field will begin in half an hour" The intercom crackled suddenly, "Trainers, please go to the appropriate preparation rooms.

* * *

"Now, who did you say Natasha is facing?" Dimitrius asked Cameron, as they sat down in the stands. Both Horatio and Max were back at Brian's living area, but Jonah had dragged him self out to see Natasha battle. Cameron unclipped Natasha's Microdex from his pants, and flipped through the information quickly.

"Here we go, she is battling a Miss JoAnn Patterson"

"Do you think this JoAnn could be a good trainer?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, lets see, it says here Miss JoAnn has been a pokemon trainer for six months" Giggling, "During the war, she lived in Sinnoh, where she was a beauty queen" Laughing, "Turned eventual super model!" Cameron put the Microdex. "Yeah, Natasha should have no problem dealing with this one"

"We should have to Natasha to go easy" Brian said, "Natasha's information isn't exactly padded, if she beats her to badly, people might become suspicious" Jonah laughed.

"Man, people are stupid. Natasha could walk onto the field, change into Alakazam, and the people would think it was part of a show. People don't want their perfect bubbles popped" It was at this moment, Rose slapped her self.

"Sorry" Ninetails said, "I said I would do that, if I ever found my self agreeing with Jonah"

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The intercom said, "Welcome to an exciting afternoon match, here in the water arena" Cheering from the crowd, "Lets meet our first trainer, on the red side, Natasha from Little Bazeley by the Sea" Natasha entered the arena, waving at the crowd, as she slowly ascended the trainers red platform.

As she reached the top of the platform, Natasha unclipped one pokeball from her belt. "I'm counting on you, don't let me down" The crowd became mute, as Natasha scanned the stadium.

_I know Grovyl's inside man is somewhere, and I doubt its this lady, he would pick some one competent. Where are you? Are you watching me?_ Natasha sighed. "I should be the one out there, battling, at least then I have some control"

"And now" The intercom buzzed, "We'll meet our second trainer, on the green side, JoAnn" The door to the locker room opened, and JoAnn walked out onto the field.

JoAnn was tall, over six feet, with shoulder length black hair, perfectly straight. She had full, pouting lips, and God had been generous to her in the breast area. Her skin was pale, but not quit white, the light hitting it made it almost glow. She had large eyes, with long lashes, that opened to reveal violet eyes.

"Violet eyes" Cameron asked, "I've never seen a woman with eyes like that" JoAnn was wearing a gray business suit, her high heeled shoes clacking as she walked. Her face revealed no emotion, no sensation, like a robot.

"Fucking A" Jonah yelled, "That girl is smoking hot"

As she ascended the platform, she paid no mind to the audience, almost completely cut off from the world. She slowly pulled out a green and white pokeball from a pocket in the suit. As it gained size, she faced Natasha, her violet eyes cutting into Natasha's soul. So cold, so empty.

"Are we ready to begin?" She said, in a cold, dead voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, JoAnn has entered the stadium" Cheering, "Say hi JoAnn"

"No" The intercom went quiet, as the referee came out to the field, holding a green and red flag.

"This is a one on one match" The intercom buzzed back up, "The trainers will select one pokemon each, and will battle until one pokemon is unconscious. The winner will move onto the second round"

"Go Natasha!"

"Trainer Natasha ready?" The referee cried.

"Ready"

"Trainer JoAnn ready?"

"Ready" A few seconds of silence.

"Then begin"

"Alright, Gyardos, go"

"Yes Miss Natasha" Gyardos cried, as it popped out on the field. JoAnn shook her head, as if telling Natasha she made the wrong choice. Slowly, she held up her hand, all her fingers extended.

"Five minutes" JoAnn said coldly, "If this lasts more then five minutes, I will surrender" Before Natasha could respond, JoAnn had flung the great ball, "Lanturn, come out now"

"I am at your command Lady JoAnn" The Lanturn said in a robotic voice, as it appeared in the water.

"Oh shit" Cameron muttered.

"What?" Brian asked naively.

"Lanturn's a water and electric type pokemon, like one of two"

"Yeah, I know water types are weak, but Gyardos is trained better, Natasha should be able to use that to her advantage"

"Are you really that dense?!" Dimitrius yelled, causing everyone around them to turn, "Gyardos is both water and flying type, a few good hits, and he'll go down like the Lucitania"

"Oh shit"

Natasha's mind was reeling. Lanturn, this pokemon the size of a leaking beach ball, could defeat her giant, mighty Gyardos. Not wasting any time, Natasha took the offensive.

"Gyardos, attack Lanturn, use crunch"

"Yes ma'am" Gyardos launched its giant body right at Lanturn. JoAnn's eyes were closed, her finger still extended. As Gyardos's mouth came upon Lanturn, one of her fingers dropped, and her eyes shot open.

"Lanturn, when Gyardos bites, use thunderbolt, right in its mouth" Natasha tried to get Gyardos to dodge, but he already had his mouth around Lanturn.

Gyardos's mouth lit up like a light bulb, as electricity surged out his muzzle, up his mouth, over his fins and scales, and into the water.

"Hey guys" A voice called from the row where the sliders watched the disaster. Brian turned, to see Miguel, who had sat down in the empty seat beside them.

"Miguel, you made it! How went your battle, dare I ask?"

"I said I would make it, and I'm here" He said, adjusting for his bulb, "As for my battle, I won. I heard you won also"

"Yes, I did very well I believe"

"And your friend?" In the water, Gyardos was struggling to stay up, doing everything it could to keep its balance in the water. Lanturn on the other hand, had jumped out of Gyardos's mouth, and now floated calmly in front of the sea serpent.

"Gyardos" Natasha screamed, "Use Hydro Pump" Gyardos released a torrent of water from its mouth, but it was a futile effort.

"Lanturn, dodge it, then use confuse ray" Lanturn dove under the water, right before the hydro pump hit. It jumped out beside Gyardos, a multicolored beam shooting out of its esca.

"Jeez, I'm getting confused because of that damn thing" Stephanie muttered.

"Go JoAnn!" Jonah screamed. Stephanie grabbed his raging hard on, and bent it all the way back, making him cry.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"Dick" The confuse ray stopped, and Gyardos floated in the water, barley staying up.

"Lanturn, dive to the other side of the pool"

"Gyardos, follow it" Gyardos leapt, right in the opposite direction, hitting the cement wall. His tail flailed, and he began biting it rapidly. "Gyardos, stop!"

"Lanturn, fill the pool with electricity"

"Yes Lady JoAnn" Electricity flowed from the esca, dying the water yellow, as it surged towards Gyardos.

"I have no choice, Gyardos jump, get out of the pool!" Gyardos leapt out of the pool, amazing the audience by proving it was able to tell up from down. JoAnn had dropped to two fingers.

"Exactly what I wanted, Lanturn, use thunder" Another bolt of electricity came, but this one much stronger, launched out of the sky.

"Gyardos, move!" Gyardos was still above the water, and not heading down fast. His top have squirmed forward, while his bottom squirmed backwards.

"I don't get it?" Dimitrius cried, "Why doesn't it head towards the water?"

"And what?" Rose asked, "Be electrocuted there? He can't even move out of the way, because he's so fucking confused"

"Gyardos!" Natasha screamed, as the thunder connected, slamming him into the water.

"Oh God, Miss Natasha, I can't" Gyardos managed to get its head above the water. His fins weren't moving, and his body was limp.

"Lets finish this, Lanturn, use hyper beam"

"Yes Lady JoAnn" Lanturn leapt directly in front of Gyardos's face, as a red beam of energy fired, hitting him square between the eyes.

The force shot Gyardos against the edge of the pool. He breathed in slowly, as things went dark.

"I'm sorry Miss Natasha" Gyardos closed his eyes, and collapsed.

"Gyardos is unable to battle" The ref cried, holding up a green flag, "Victory goes to Lanturn and JoAnn"

"Natasha, lost?" Ninetails asked, almost not believing it.

"Natasha lost" Cameron muttered.

"You know what this means?"

"I'm the only one of us left" Brian mumbled. Cameron pointed the Microdex at Gyardos.

"Level 89" It chirped. He pointed it at Lanturn. "Level 91" They all looked at the tiny pokedex.

"She's only been a trainer for one year?"


	9. XXXIX

**AN : **Thakyou Foxyjosh and Lady of DarkFire for reviewing

**IX : The Aftermath**

_Horatio cools off_

_Max makes a friend_

Natasha stared dumbly at the field, as she recalled Gyarados. "She beat me, I'm out?" Natasha slowly climbed down the platform, trying desperately to keep her grip. The world was shaking, and spinning. She touched the ground, and walked towards JoAnn, pretending she wanted to shake this woman's hand.

"Good match" Natasha choked out. JoAnn gave her a cold look.

"No it wasn't" She said in a steely voice. "You came into this expecting someone weak, an airhead beauty queen. Instead, you found someone strong, willing to battle, someone who easily overwhelmed you"

"Oh yeah, and what about you? You just happened to pick the one of the only two water/electric type pokemon in existence? For all you know, I could have picked an ice type, you don't know what I'm using until my pokemon is locked in. What did you do JoAnn, consult a psychic?" This got an icy smile.

"I suppose that's for me to know, and you to stew over as you watch the rest of the tournament on TV. Pay close attention to me, I plan on winning"

* * *

"I hate her!" Natasha yelled in her living area, as she paced back and forth. All the sliders sat or stood in front of her, trying to make sense of this.

"How did you lose?" Cameron asked. "I mean, you said Gyarados was strong"

"The strongest of its clan" Natasha yelled, "Its strong enough to take electrical attacks from other pokemon! That means her Lanturn had to have been at an extremely high level!"

"But, if she's only been a trainer for six months" Dimitrius asked, "How can it be at a high level?"

"You've got me! I mean, this thing reeks of a fix, or of cheating"

"So you think JoAnn cheated?"

"Of course"

"Okay," Jonah butted in, "I'm going to have to play the logical man, and you know how much I hate to do that. Until your match, had you even met JoAnn?"

"No!"

"Then how could she have found out?"

"I dunno, maybe she had some one listening in on us. Has any one made friends with any new people during this thing?" All eyes turned to Brian.

"I've spoken to Miguel twice before your match, once with Rose while we were registering, and once after you had already locked in your Gyarados" Brian sighed, "We didn't even know what pokemon you were going to use, until after you had already locked them in. No matter how you slice it and dice it, she couldn't have cheated"

"There is one thing" Max said quietly. "We know Grovyl has an inside man"

"You think, JoAnn?"

"Well, he needs some one with skill, so they can stay in the tournament and have access to the stadium. JoAnn's back story could be a lie"

"I dunno, Grovyl I think would use a hybrid" Ninetails said, "A hybrid might agree with the crap he was pedaling when he ran the hybrid army. A human would never trust him"

"Human's are stupid" Dimitrius cried, "A person can be tricked into buying ice blocks in the north pole if you sell it right"

"Is their any chance she just got lucky?" Horatio asked, which was met with a resounding NO.

* * *

That evening, the sliders decided to spread out, to cool off after the days events. For Max, this meant trying to find away to order drinks at a bar, with out revealing himself to be a talking Espeon.

"And you know I'm going straight for your heart" Max sang to himself, as he avoided the footsteps of people, trying not to be noticed. The bottom two floors of the stadium were always over flowing with people, and Max had to be careful.

"If only I were normal size" He muttered, "I wouldn't have this problem" Each of the restaurants had bars in them, so Max didn't have to look far. As he made his way over to the bar, and stared at the ultra tall stools, the same problem hit him.

Max was to fucking short, and to much of a fucking pokemon.

"Fuck being in character" He mumbled, as he prepared to jump on one of the empty stools.

"Max?" A familiar voice asked. Max looked down the bar, and past the rows of legs, to see an Umbreon sitting in front of a pair of very fat legs, in high heels.

"Amber? What are you doing her?" He made his way down to her, as she gestured to the fat woman.

"Genius here has her first match tomorrow on the grass field, so she's preparing by getting shit faced. What about you?"

"My uh, master let me explore for the evening" Max stared at Amber's eyes, which glinted beautifully in the bar light. "I can keep you company, if you like" A grin appeared on Amber's black muzzle.

"Let's ditch her, and go up to the roof"

"Um, can you get away from her?"

"Oh darling" The fat woman called to the bartender, "Another drinky-poo, oh thank you darling. Tell me, have I ever told you the story of this ring?"

"She's telling stories about her jewelry" Amber said, "Even if the poor guy escapes, she'll keep telling them, even if no one is there. We've got a good two hours I'd say"

The two dashed out of the bar, up the stair well, until they got to the top, which lead to the roof. Max concentrated all the psychic power he had, and the door barely swung open.

"Now this is good" Amber said walking out, her head turned up at the sky. "This is a beautiful sight" The two walked to the middle of the roof, until Amber sat down, still looking at the sky. Max sat down, curious what all the fuss was.

The stars twinkled in the sky, not drowned out by all the light from the street fair below. The arena's were silent, and though their were people, the only sound to be heard was the wind whistle.

In the center of the sky was a full moon, but an orange moon, not a pale one. Amber was transfixed on this.

"The moon looks lonely tonight" Amber said.

"It has the stars to keep it company"

"The stars are all the same. The moon is one of a kind, in a sea of sameness. It sits with them, but it can never be one of them, and they mock it for that" Amber smiled. "Its an amber moon. Its so beautiful. I was born under an amber moon"

"Really? Is that how you got your?"

"My name? Yes it is" Amber laughed happily. "Usually, when Eevee kits are born, as you know, there are four to six. When my mother gave birth, I was the only one. She gave birth to me at night, when the moon was full and amber colored"

"Well, it's a beautiful name, for an, uh"

"Beautiful girl?" Max grinned sheepishly, "You don't have to say it, I know" Amber turned away from the moon, and to Max, smiling. "I came from a family of Vaporeon. What I mean is, I lived on an island where Waterstones were abundant, and the Eevee community was made up of Eevee and Vaporeon. I always thought it was stupid, but my siblings, five of them, they thought it was beautiful"

"Let me guess, they're all Vaporeon?"

"Shocking isn't it? Well, on the island, the tradition was on the day of your 18th year, you would take a waterstone, and evolve into a Vaporeon. Well, I didn't work that way for me. The eve of my 18th year I evolved, out of what some would say is spite, into the Umbreon you see before you. That night I watched the moon, it was amber then to. It seemed to be glowing, but then I began to glow. I felt my body changing, and growing, and I didn't want it to stop. When it did though, I was an Umbreon"

"Your family must have been mad"

"Pissed. They told me I evolved to spite them, to leave the island, that I would probably get captured by a trainer, blah blah blah" Amber shook her head, "I had heard all the arguments. Even though I was captured by an idiot, I would never trade my life for what I once had. I've seen the world, I've lived my life the way I wanted to, and I'm mostly happy" Amber sighed, before looking back at the moon.

"Mostly?"

"I've heard in poetry" Amber continued, ignoring the question, "The moon is the final destination for souls who forget their vows to God, but the stars are the blessed. I've wondered though, what if those on the moon are the truly blessed?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young, I used to think the moon protected the stars. It was so much bigger, I thought it kept them from falling out of the sky. Well, what if God separates the souls, and sends some to the moon, because he has a great task for them?"

"What might that task be?"

"To protect all of those who can't protect them selves. Maybe that is God's real blessing, the blessing for the outcasts" Amber went silent, still staring up, but she and Max nuzzled against each other.

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so sore" Horatio muttered. Outside of the arena, were a series of hot tubs, for trainers to use after battling. But it was late, so the tubs were empty. Horatio shrugged, deciding to use this to rest his aching body.

Surrounding the springs were bushes, which the darkened figure crouched in, a camera around its neck. The figure watched Horatio, and took a picture, hoping he would do something it could use.

"Christ, this isn't doing a thing" He tried to sink deeper, but his muscles wouldn't heal. Pulling his head out, Horatio considered something else. "It is warm water, so it wouldn't hurt me quickly" He looked around. "No one to see me" Horatio began to glow, grinning as he felt the branch pull out of his head.

"No way" The figure began to snap pictures, as Horatio became a Sudowoodo. "This I can use"

* * *

"I'm glad to see you ate tonight" Brian said, as he and Rose stumbled into the bed room, "But a whole roast bird?"

"I felt hungry"

"That's nine pounds of bird!" Rose laughed.

"I was really hungry, and I craved bird" Brian nodded, as he dropped on the bed, pulling his Microdex out from underneath him. He aimed it at Rose.

"Ninetales, the fox pokemon" It chirped to life, "Ninetales are an ancient pokemon, known to live over 1000 years"

"Cute"

"Attacks include fireblast, flame-thrower, and overheat"

"Okay"

"The pregnancy term of Ninetales is two months"

"Give me that" Rose cried, grabbing it from Brian's hand. She leapt on top of him, pinning him down. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, we were here" Brian flipped, pinning Rose under him, "And we were about to play" The tore at each others clothes as the stars glimmered in the night.


	10. XL

**AN : **Sorry about that. Thank you Felix the Eeveetrainer, pikachuhunter1, Echoing Echoes, Foxyjosh, Roggamer22, and Lady of DarkFire for reviewing.

**X : The Morning After **

_JoAnn fights her self_

_Riddly speaks to his father_

Brian had Rose's shirt off, as their front door opened, and Max and Stephanie came in.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Rose whispered, "Why are they back now?"

"I dunno, I can't control the, but lets not let that ruin what's just started" Rose sighed.

"I can't do it, the moment is gone"

"Fuck"

* * *

The rest of the first week held little of interest, other then the sliders going to see the matches of other trainers, some of whom could be future competition.

The morning of the first day of the second week, Brian had awoken at sunrise, but didn't leave his bed, instead staring at the sleeping figure of his wife. He gently stroked her, before getting up and leaving.

Stephanie and Max were asleep in the living area, so Brian creeped past them, and out the door. It was early, and the rising sun bathed the stadium in an orange glow. Few people were out, as Brian headed down to breakfast, but he did recognize one of them.

"Miguel" He called, as Miguel looked up from a table, sitting alone.

"Brian, how are you? Sit down"

"Thanks man. Are you here alone?"

"No, my beautiful wife is here, in fact, here she is" A short, but pretty, woman sat down beside them. She was very tanned, with dark brown eyes, but Brian kept staring at her hair. It was shining black, and perfectly straight, but seemed out of place some how. "Brian, this is my wife, Maria"

"Hello" She said, extending her hand. Brian was still paused, staring at her hair.

"Oh, um, hi" Brian slowly shook her hand, but both Maria and Miguel gave him curious looks.

"Is their something the matter?"

"Uh no, its just" Brian shook his head, trying to clear it. "Are you a trainer also?"

"No, actually I detest pokemon training" Maria smiled. "I'm a nurse" She flashed a bracelet around her wrist with a medical symbol on it.

"Isn't that the symbol for nurses in the hybrid army?"

"I severed as a human in the hybrid army. I loathed that fool Julius" She leaned back. "I wonder what ever happened to that creep"

"Uh, yeah that's one of life's little mysteries. So Miguel, when is your second match?"

"I have no idea" Miguel sighed, "I wish I at least knew what field I would be battling on"

"I have a question" Maria butted in, "They said they have an electric type field, and a psychic type field, correct?"

"Correct"

"May I ask what in the world those are"

"You know, I've been here a week, and I have never been to either of those" Brian said. "How do you have a psychic type field?"

"Maybe all of the pokemon float on it, so they can use only psychic type attacks"

"That would be a zero gravity field A, and B, the only move a dark type could use would be faint attack, although that would probably still win considering psychic type moves don't affect dark types"

"Why are dark and psychic types even grouped together? Its stupid!"

"Don't remind me" Brian sighed. Miguel gave him a curious look.

"You look like a man whose having trouble in the sack" This earned Miguel a punch in the stomach from Maria.

"I apologize for Miguel" Maria said, "He's a stone brained idiot"

"It's okay"

"LET ME GO" Brian turned around, followed by Miguel and Maria, to see two tournament security officers dragging off a very hassled man, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. His body looked human, but in this contest who knows? "I DIDN'T DO ANY THING WRONG!"

"Hey officers, what did he do?"

"This man was competing in the tournament as a pokemon, not a trainer"

"As a pokemon?"

"This man is a ditto slider"

"I've read about those" Miguel said.

"Miguel, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure I do. Ditto sliders, if I remember correctly, can use transform. Even in human form. Ditto hybrids can only become other hybrids" Brian smiled.

"Even human form?"

"Even human form"

"Well, this has been fun" Brian said, ideas rapidly flashing through his head, "I've got to go"

* * *

"Your son is here, Mr. Sinclair"

"Thank you, send him in" Rueben Sinclair was an extremely busy man, so much so, that he had to schedule time to see his friends or family. As Riddly came in, Rueben made him shut the door, and walk up to his desk. Rueben got up, and began pacing.

"Riddly, I manage to see your little interview on TV"

"Did you like it sir?" Rueben walked over to Riddly. He placed his hand on the side of his sons face, smiling gently, before drawing his arm back and smacking Riddly so hard he fell to the ground.

"I hated it, you little shit" Rueben said in an icy voice, his face losing all expression. "You were arrogant, and you came off as being a jackass"

"I'm sorry" Riddly muttered, slowly pushing himself up by his hand, "I shouldn't have done that. I should have know that theirs only one jackass in this family, and I should rob you of your title"

Rueben kicked Riddly under the chin, causing him to scream, and roll over on his side in pain. Rueben kicked him three more times, before reaching down, and yanking him up by his shirt.

"Listen you little fagot. I'm your father, I brought you into the world, and when I chose, I will take you out of it."

"Fuck you" Rueben ripped the sunglasses off Riddly's face, revealing two black eyes.

"I'm going to ignore you said that. In fact, I'm going to ignore all that you've said"

"I don't care what you do" Riddly laughed, "The day I get scared by a man who gets his rocks off by beating on his kid, and beating his wife to death, is the day I quit being a man. So fuck you, daddy-o" He said, flipping twin birds at his father.

"I'll ignore that too boy" Rueben snarled. "I don't want you giving any more embarrassing press conferences. If you look bad, I look bad, and I will kill you if you make me look bad. Now, you had better win boy. You reflect me, and I can't have a loser in my family"

"Oh daddy, I'm going to win, but not for you. I've got a so much more important reason to win" Rueben growled, and shoved his son into the chair in front of his desk. Rueben sat back down, tossing Riddly his sunglasses, before pressing a button on his desk. As his assistant came in, Rueben put a happy face back on.

"Yes Mr. Sinclair"

"Teresa, please get me a cup of coffee, I'm feeling thirsty"

"Yes sir. Any thing for you Mr. Riddly?"

"Oh, just a 22." Rueben shot him an evil look, and Riddly laughed. "What's the matter dad, can't take a joke?"

* * *

JoAnn stared at her reflection in the mirror, hoping it would go away. It was 2pm, and she had just woken up, with a pounding head ache. Her reflection made her look like she had the shit kicked out of her. In the back ground, she could see her mother and father.

"Your still trying to forget the truth aren't you" Her mother asked in a mocking voice. "You can primp, and pluck all you like, but your still cheating"

"I don't care" JoAnn said in a ragged voice, "I have to do this, for them"

"Oh do you now?" Her father asked, "I'm sure that Gail will forgive you"

"You leave Gail out of this!" JoAnn screamed, turning and swinging at people who weren't there. "Leave me alone" She began to sob, "You're a voice in my head"

"How do you know your not a voice in ours?"

"You two are dead!" JoAnn yelled in desperation, "Your dead, your dead, your dead dead dead. You two can't hurt me any more"

"Oh, but we can. Remember the last thing you said to us? You hated us. We will never forgive you JoAnn" JoAnn fell to the ground, sobbing. This happened every morning.

* * *

"Alright Brian, we're here" Natasha said, yawning as the tired group stood in Brian's living area, "What do you want?" Brian grinned.

"I think I figured something out about Grovyl's inside man"

"You dragged us out of bed for that?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, you sleep in Raichu form, in a ball in the closet"

"Yeah, well Dimitrius sleeps in the bathtub!"

"Have you seen that room? It's disgusting! It's all I can do not to throw alcohol all over every thing to disinfect it. Then their was that girl Jonah tried to bring home last night"

"Svetlana was a nice girl! You're the one who tried to run a vacuum over her"

"I can't believe you picked her up, you don't know where she'd been"

"GUYS" Brian yelled. "I said I think I have an idea what Grovyl's inside man might be. Cameron, you said you made files on every type of Slider, correct?"

"Yeah, I did" Cameron flipped his laptop on, and pulled up his Sliders folder. Per Brian's instructions, he flipped to the file on Ditto Sliders. "Ditto Sliders, retain all of the functions of Ditto. Since Ditto can learn one attack, Ditto Sliders can use transform even in human form. Ditto Sliders can be discovered easily, since no matter what form they take, they retain the weaknesses of a normal-type pokemon"

"A Ditto Slider? That might work" Natasha said. "One of the soldiers from LifeForce, Julius couldn't have had his claws in all of them. One of them had to be friends with Grovyl, especially considering very few people actually knew Julius was running LifeForce" Cameron flipped on the live internet feed of the stadium. "Our inside man is out there. The question is, which one?"


	11. XLI

**XI : The Second Round : The Battle of the Overcharged Raichu**

_Cameron gets electrocuted_

_Stephanie ponders a Pincoe hybrid_

"Hello Mr. McKay" A new official said, knocking on Brian's door at 6:30 a.m. two days later. Brian was still asleep in bed, his body just happened to be standing in the door way, trying to remember how to use the knob.

"Hellllo" He yawned. The woman smiled at him, with a smile bright enough to light up the inside of a cave, at the bottom of the ocean. What was this woman on, crack?

"I wish to inform you of your match later today"

"I thought you had to give me a day's notice"

"Half of the trainers have been eliminated. We're left with 128, so we are now supposed to give you less time to prepare" She chirped happily. Brian considered punching her. "The less time you have, will show how spontaneous you are as a trainer"

"So what, eventually you'll walk up to me, tell me I have a match in one hour, and to get moving?"

"Something like that"

"Does this also mean their are less matches?"

"Yep, but they will last longer. Every round, they shave away the dead fat"

"Oh goody" The official was either to thick headed, or to hopped up to recognize sarcasm.

"So Mr. McKay, your match will be the fourth match of the day, on the electric field"

"Magnifico"

"What is your pokemon's name?"

"Cameron"

"And species?"

"Raichu" The woman smiled again.

"Okay, your match information will be available on your Microdex soon"

* * *

"So, now it my turn" Cameron crackled, his lightning bolt earrings glinting at breakfast. "I love it, I'm going to kick ass"

"I can't believe my pokemon is a 16 year old college drop out"

"Hey, hey, I didn't drop out, I plan on going back any day now"

"Yeah" Horatio said, "Just like I plan on going to devote my life to helping others"

"Or like how I plan on giving up booze" Max said. Brian sighed, and looked over at Rose. She must have had six types of meat on her plate, and was shoveling all of them down.

"I don't get it" Natasha said, "Last week, you couldn't eat a damn thing with out puking, and now"

"I dunno, I just got really hungry suddenly" Rose said, "And I want meat"

"You threw up this morning" Stephanie said.

"Oh bite me, you going to finish that?" Ninetails asked. One thing Brian knew he would never get completely used to was his wife had two minds. Oh well.

"Oh, I was smoked again" Every one looked up, to see Jonah sit down, with a red palm print on the side of his face.

"May I?" Dimitrius asked Ninetails.

"Knock your self out"

"Uh, dude, what the fuck happened?" Jonah jerked his head back, to a lone table across from them. There sat JoAnn, reading a book on the Shavian alphabet.

"You hit on her, didn't you jackass"

"I will give you five thousand credits" Ninetails said, sausage dangling out of the corner of her mouth, "If you will go over there, and let her slap you again"

"I'll throw in two hundred" Natasha said. Jonah grinned.

"No can do, I've got a one smack a day policy"

"Ten thousand!" Brian stood up, and began heading to JoAnn.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to apologize. I may be battling her one day, and I don't want her to think I'm a jackass like you"

"Traitor" Natasha cried. Brian ignored her, and walked to JoAnn, who didn't look up. He rapped on the table, and she still didn't look up.

"What?"

"I came over to apologize for my friend"

"Don't" She said, flipping a page.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't care about your phony apologies. Your afraid we might battle one day, and your one of those people who wants every one to be friends. Well, I'm one of those people who wants every one to be enemy's. I've seen you with that Natasha girl, and I know your name is Brian. I beat her, and I will beat you, that's all I need to know" With that, she stood up and left. Brian returned to the table, dejected.

"I'm going to pull the stick out of that woman's ass and beat her with it" Rose said between bites.

"Oh leave her alone" Cameron said, "She's not that bad"

"Yeah," Dimitrius chimed in, "She has good qualities"

"Is this because she's so hot?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, yes"

* * *

"Okay" Brian said, as Cameron stood before all the sliders in the Brian's living area, "Lets list every attack you know, to see what's good"

"Okay" Cameron grinned, as the transformation began, and he felt him self drop in height. His ears grew rapidly, as they moved up his head, while his face developed a rodent like muzzle, complete with two electrical sacks. His hands and feet became paws, and fur covered him, while his tail swung out, finishing the transformation.

"You know, I once heard a registered slider, on TV, compare going into pokemon form, to putting on a suit. I think it's the opposite, I think of it as taking off my human mask, to show what's beneath"

"How poetic" Brian said, "Unfortunately, the third match is underway, and their probably going to call us any second, so we can't be poetic" Cameron nodded.

"Well, I know all the basic attacks, thunder bolt, discharge, thunder, and I also know your status changers, growl, thunderwave, nasty plot"

"You know volt tackle?" Rose asked.

"Actually, no. I've never been able to get that one. Remember, when me and Volt merged, he had never actually been in a battle, I've had to learn every attack I know" Cameron grinned. "I actually learned something new recently, you want to see?"

"Uh, sure?" Cameron jumped straight up, his tail raised high. It began to glow white. As he came down, Cameron slammed his tail onto the small wooden coffee table, shattering it instantly.

"I learned Iron Tail!"

"Awesome dude" Dimitrius said.

"My coffee table!" Brian cried.

"Oh shut up, I have money" Rose said.

"The third round on the electric field" The intercom buzzed, "Will begin in 30 minutes. Will both trainers please report to the preparation room"

* * *

Brian, with Max at his side, entered the preparation room, right as the previous trainer was walking out.

"Stupid, stupid" He mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "First I get covered with slime, and then I lose to that beauty queen, before the war I was one of the best trainers in Hoenn"

"Beauty queen?" Max asked Brian.

"Uh sir?" The man turned, glaring at them.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"This beauty queen, was her name JoAnn?" The man smirked.

"Yeah, Miss JoAnn Paterson, beauty queen turned trainer" Rage had filled his voice, "She cheated. I don't know how, but she cheated"

"Your probably right" Brian muttered, though the man didn't hear him, as he stormed off, "But how can we prove it?"

"The question isn't how do we prove it" Max said, "The question is, how is it none of the people running this thing see the problem with JoAnn" Before they could continue, the buzzer sounded.

"Well its time, are you nervous?"

"100"

"Well, anxiety builds character, and shit like that"

* * *

"Now, on the red side, please welcome David Keel" The red side trainer came out, a hybrid with a mostly human shape, except for the pieces of blue bark that covered his entire body.

"How does one become a Pincoe hybrid?" Stephanie asked.

"I dunno, I think that's one of those things we don't ask about" Natasha responded.

"How does he take a shit?" Jonah asked.

"Another thing we shouldn't ask"

"Now, on the green side, please welcome, Brian McKay from Little Storping in the Swuff" Brian and Max ran out onto the field, waving at the crowd.

"Don't wave, you look like an asshole"

"Bite me" The two ascended the green platform, to finally get a look at the electrical field.

"That's it?" Max asked. The field was a large, metal square, with a series of two foot tall metal poles, with metal balls on the top, surrounding the field on all sides. Every so often, a bolt of electricity would shoot between two of the poles, that sat opposite each other. Built into the trainer platform, was a large glass barrier, designed to stop stray electric attacks.

The ref. came out, giving the usual reading of the rules. Dark clouds had filled the sky. The ref. held up the red flag.

"Red trainer, ready?"

"Ready" He said in a wooden voice.

"Green trainer, ready?" Brian pulled out Cameron's pokeball.

"Ready"

"Begin"

"Go, Copout" Keel yelled, slinging an ultra ball over the glass. Out popped a Manectric.

"He named his Manectric Copout?" Ninetails asked, "And you people wonder why some pokemon despise nicknames"

"Go, Cameron" Cameron appeared the field, confused at first.

"What's with all the poles?"

"Copout, use thunderwave"

"Cameron, dodge" Cameron leapt out of the way, right as a non-lethal bolt of lightning hit where he stood. A raindrop hit Max on the head.

"Alright, Copout, use howl" Copout began to howl, as his attack was super charged.

"Okay, he's strong, but electricity ain't accurate, Cameron use agility" Cameron began to run around Copout in a circle, until he looked like one solid blur. The problem was, he ran in a perfect circle, something Keel planned to take advantage of.

"Copout, shoot a thunder bolt into Cameron's path, and keep shooting"

"Oh shit, Cameron, move!" To late. Cameron slammed into a wall of electricity, as rain began to fall.

"Okay, that hurt" Cameron skidded across the field, as Copout lunged at him.

"Copout, use thunderfang"

"Cameron, use thunderbolt when he's above you" Copout jumped, his mouth open wide with electricity crackling inside. He came down, as Cameron fired a thunderbolt, blasting him straight up, and allowing Cameron to jump away. Copout hit the ground hard, as stood up slowly, as a bolt of electricity from the pole beside him passed through him.

"This feels good" Copout said. Sparks were visibly crackling off him, and the wet field caused the water to become electrified.

"What happened to him?" Jonah asked.

"Its those stupid electric blasts, I think they've supercharged him" Natasha said.

"Copout, use thunder" A bolt of thunder shot out from Copout's back, but it was larger then any bolt of electricity the audience had ever seen. Max had to wipe off his eyes, to make sure he was seeing right. Cameron stood mesmerized, as the bolt came down, jumping out of the way at the last minute. The bolt hit, and the field cracked with the force. Cameron landed, and then screamed.

"Fuuuucccckkk" The bolt was so strong, the water made it like Cameron had been directly hit. Cameron stumbled to get up, his electrical sacks sparking. Copout however, seemed back to normal.

"Alright, Cameron, double team"

"Copout, thundershock" A whole bunch of fast moving images of Cameron appeared around Copout, who zapped them with frustration, just to have them vanish, until the real one appeared behind him.

"Now Cameron, use iron tail" Cameron jumped, and slammed his tail on Copout, slamming him face down. Copout jumped up, and ran. "Cameron, use thunderwave" Cameron fired the electricity, and it seemed to hit, as Copout suddenly froze in place.

"Copout, move!"

"Cameron, use quick attack" Cameron took off on all fours, and electric blur, slamming into Copout, throwing him against the back metal poles.

"Now, use thunder punch" Cameron slammed Copout in the chest with his paw, electricity surging. Cameron then jumped to the other end of the field.

"Okay Cameron, lets finish this, us thunder" Cameron shot out the electricity, not as big as Copout's, but still plenty lethal. Copout stood there, eye's closed, as the bolt prepared to hit.

"Copout, are you done pretending to be paralyzed?" _Pretending?_

"Yes master"

"Then jump, as high as you can" Copout leapt, as the thunder hit. Unfortunately, sense he wasn't touching the ground, it did no damage to him. To Cameron, it was like getting hit all over again.

"Shit, Cameron, use thunderwave, try to paralyze him for real" Cameron fired sparks, but nothing else came out of his cheeks. Again, nothing but sparks.

"Uh, I'm tapped out"

"Cameron's empty" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and he's fighting a battle against an over charge Manectric" Jonah laughed, "That's a bitch" Stephanie elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Okay Copout, use spark" Electricity surging across his body, Copout slammed into Cameron, sending him flying.

"Cameron, use quick attack" Cameron struggled to stand up, but then couldn't move.

"Oh darn" Keel said, in a mocking voice, "I guess he's paralyzed"

"I can probably use electric attacks" Cameron cried, "They don't require movement"

"Yes, but your out of electricity" Max yelled.

"Copout, use hyper beam" A beam of pure energy shot out of Copout's mouth, blasting Cameron into the metal poles at the back of the field, cooking him alive, while Brian and the sliders could do nothing but watch. Cameron was still standing, but barely.

"Now, where were we last time?" Keel mock asked, "Oh right, Copout, use thunder and finish him" For the third time, a giant bolt of electricity sailed through the sky, at Cameron. Beside him, sparks began to appear on to of the metal poles, which Brian noticed.

"Wait, a Raichu's electrical sacks are like batteries, right?" Brian asked Max.

"Well, yeah, oh wait!"

"Exactly, Cameron, absorb the electricity, all of it"

"Wha" It was at this moment, the thunder hit, while a bolt of electricity surged between the two poles. Electricity hit Cameron from the top, and the sides, and he felt it suck into his cheek pouches. It was so much how ever, it left him over charged.

"I feel great!" Cameron cried happily, "And I'm no longer paralyzed" He began to jump up and down, sparks shooting off of him.

"Crap, he's got so much power, its fried his brain" Max muttered, "Tell him to fire some of it" But Brian didn't give a single command.

"Copout, use thunderfang" Copout nodded, and took off at Cameron. He jumped, the scene from earlier playing out again.

_Cameron won't last another attack, I've got to end it now_ "Cameron, use discharge, all of the electricity in your body, NOW" Copout prepared to bite, as pure electricity surged from all part's of Cameron's body. He created something like a dome of electricity, filling up the arena, and cracking the glass on the podium. More importantly, when Copout was hit, it froze him in mid-air, electrocuting him, and he couldn't escape. Finally, the electricity stopped, and Copout hit the ground. He tried to stand up, but couldn't, and collapsed.

The ref. ran over, and looked at the passed out Manectric, before holding up a green flag.

"Copout is unable to battle, victory goes to Brian and Cameron" The crowd cheered.

"We did it man"

"Good" Cameron grinned, before passing out himself.


	12. XLII

**AN : **Thank you Echoing Echoes, Foxyjosh, Feelix the Eeveetrainer, Lady of DarkFire, and pikachuhunter1 for reviewing

**XII : The Trip of JoAnn**

_JoAnn takes a drive_

_Jonah gets a drinking buddy_

To celebrate a second win, the sliders, minus Max, had gone down to the bar for drinks. As the waiter came over, Dimitrius ordered.

"Okay, we will have a bottle of Cristal, 1997" The waiter scratched his head.

"Uh, we have 2027 if that's okay?" Dimitrius scowled.

"The 1997 is an excellent year, the 27 is sewage. You might as well piss in a bottle. Well, bring it any ways" As the waiter scurried off, the rest stared at Dimitrius.

"You know champagne?" Dimitrius shrugged.

"A hidden talent of mine" Natasha nodded.

"Okay, first let me congratulate Brian, Horatio, and Cameron, with out whom, none of this could have been achieved" A short round of applause. "Now, lets talk about what we're going to do about JoAnn"

"Awe do we have to do anything" Jonah groaned, "Can't we just grab a wooden stake and some holy water, and finish it?"

"Trust me, no body wants more then me to kill that little witch" Natasha slumped in her seat. "But we need to find out what her connection to Grovyl is"

"What makes you guys think she has a connection?" Rose asked. "She might just be a good trainer"

"Today, she beat a former champion from Hoenn" Brian said, "And she's only been training a year?"

"I've got to agree" Ninetails said, "Her pokemon aren't just good, they're phenomenal. Someone else trained them"

"Alright, how do we go about discovering what JoAnn is up to?" Natasha asked.

"We spy on her" Horatio said, "24 hour, round the clock surveillance"

"We don't have the man power" Stephanie said, "Any one of use could be called into a battle at any minute"

"I've told you already" Cameron said, "I have access to the camera's here"

"But they can't see into someone's room"

"Correct, but its better then nothing" Natasha shrugged.

"If you say so" It was at this moment the waiter brought over the champagne, and several flutes. As the waiter left, Natasha raised her glass. "A toast, to Brian for being our trainer in this grand farce, for Horatio and Cameron winning their matches, and for the rest of us, here's hoping we win"

"Here here" Everyone downed their glass, except Rose.

"Something the matter?" Brian asked, concerned. Rose shrugged.

"I've been feeling really sick lately, who knows what champagne would do to me" Brian nodded.

"Well, if you don't want it, I do" Jonah said, grabbing Roses' glass.

* * *

They celebrated for an hour, before most of the group headed off. Jonah how ever, stayed at the bar. By the time the others had left, they had gone through four bottles of champagne, and now Jonah had a fifth one, all for himself.

"Oh whaaaat a glorious feeeeeeeellllling" Jonah sang drunkenly, "I'm happy again"

"That's an interesting song" Jonah noticed someone else had sat in front of him.

"Hey thanks, I glad you enjoyed it" Jonah mumbled, "Would you like a drink" He held up the bottle he had drank straight out of.

"No, I have my own" The man said, holding up his beer.

"Alright, suite your self" Jonah put the bottle to his lips, and gulped. "Ahh, refreshing"

"So, are you a trainer, or just a looky-loo?" Jonah laughed.

"None of the above really. You see, my friends are trainers, or at least one of them is, the other got eliminated. I'm here because of them, and because of a poster"

"A poster?"

"Yeah, you shee we found this poster, or at least they did, for this tournament, the uh Platform Cup. Anyways, when ever my friends touched it, it zapped them"

"Zapped them?"

"Gave 'em a shock. Anyways, we figured somein supernatural was the cause, 'cus my other two friends Brian and Natasha got knocked out when they touched it, and being psychic type, they would be intuned to that"

"Psychic type what?"

"Pokemon man! We is sliders" Jonah started laughing. "Don't tell any one, but I'm a Pidgeot!"

"Sliders huh?" Jonah nodded.

"Yeah, its great. I mean, once you look past the death threats, and the public shunning"

"And you came to this thing, because your sliders?"

"No no no, the story isn't not done. Yous see, my friend Max, jeez how do I esplain? Max is like an anti-slider, he's an Espeon with like, no powers or nothing. I dunno, he's stuck in Espeon form or something. Anyways, he touched the poster, and something possessed him.

"He floats off the ground, and begins like, talking in a voice that aint his. Max says something about secret servants, and that something is coming"

"And you don't know what?"

"Exactly"

"But your competing in the tournament?"

"To give us a legitimate reason to be here. Also, we know something is wrong, because" Jonah looked around, and leaned in close to the man, making sure to whisper, "We saw GROVYL" He yelled. The man leaned back.

"Grovyl, the former general of the hybrid army? What could he have to do here?"

"Well, you see, we think he's the secret servant, 'cus that makes sense. The man was a megalomaniac, he would try any thing to get back on top"

"But, what ever thing Grovyl might be looking into here, he could never even get into the stadium, he's the most wanted man in the world" Jonah nodded.

"Yeah, we think he might have an inside man, also, we got a guess at who!"

"Who? Enlighten me"

"We tink it might be this lady, JoAnn Patterslon" The man pondered this.

"I've seen her second match, she was quite good. Her Luxray was able to take down the other guys Magnezone with little to no effort" Jonah burst out laughing, before taking a long chug of champagne.

"Yeah, well iss a crock of shit" Jonah muttered, wiping off his chin. "She's to good to be completely honest. Somethins rotten in Denver"

"I think you mean Denmark"

"Fuck you" Jonah said, flipping double birds. This caused him to drop the bottle, which shattered as it hit the ground. "Whooops, I guess I need another"

"Trust me" The man said, "The last thing you need is another. I must be going, and I will suggest you get going too. But, I also must say, you are the most interesting bar fly I have ever met, Mr.?"

"Jonah" He said, extending his hand.

"Jonah, I see" The man said, shaking it, "My name is Riddly, Riddly Sinclair" Jonah thought about the name.

"Hey, didn't I see you on the news?"

"You might have" Realization hit Jonah.

"Hey, I seen you with like, a row of numbers on your chest. You're a gangster, or bank robber, or porn maker" Riddly laughed.

"No, I'm a bit more important then that" Jonah shrugged.

"Well, I hope I see you around Mr. Riddly Sinclair" Jonah said, stumbling as he got up and left.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting" Riddly said, as he entered his gigantic sweet, a luxury of being the son of Rueben Sinclair. Instantly, his five girls jumped on him.

"What was interesting Riddly?" Riddly laughed.

"I met the most interesting man. I've never heard such an interesting story before, but he made one up on the spot. I was impressed"

"Tell us a story Riddly" The girls cooed.

"I've got a better idea, I'll undress, and then take all of you to a land far far away" The girls giggled. As Riddly undressed, he made a mental note to begin watching JoAnn Patterson.

* * *

Brian and Rose had made it back to their room, but Rose was so dead tired, she passed out right on the bed. Brian covered her up, and stared at her for a few minutes, stroking her shoulder.

"I can't sleep" He whispered to Rose, "I'll be right back" Brian kissed her side gently, and snuck out.

He stumbled up to the roof, slightly drunk. Brian made sure no one else was there, before he ran and jumped off the roof.

"I've always wanted to do this" Brian sank like a stone, soaring to the ground. Seconds before impact, he felt his tail sling out and his height get chopped.

"Yahooooo" The Mew sang, as he sailed back upwards in a ball of pink energy. Brian flew up high, until he could see every inch of the stadium grounds. Brian could also see into the parking lot, and watched as JoAnn walked to a convertible, got in, and drove out.

"Where's she going? I better follow" Brian flew high over head, as JoAnn left Platinum Plateau, and headed towards Viridian city. JoAnn obviously knew where she was headed, but Brian had trouble following her, twice following a different set of headlights, only to accidentally find her again.

Finally, JoAnn pulled into the parking lot of a storage center on the edge of the city. The place seemed to be abandoned. JoAnn got out, and pulled open the metal gate.

"What could she possibly be doing?" JoAnn made a bee line for a row of lockers at the back of the lot. She went to the last one in the row, which had a security pad and intercom attached to it. JoAnn pressed the buzzer.

"Yeah?" A growling voice asked.

"I'm coming in" The door rolled up, and JoAnn walked inside, before it slammed shut. Brian sat on the roof of one of the lockers across from the one JoAnn went into.

"Now, that's odd, what could she possibly want at an old storage locker? Or better yet, who could she be hiding?"


	13. XLIII

XIII : The Night of Max

_Max tells a story about a friend_

_Stephanie listens_

While Brian was following JoAnn, Stephanie had found Max on the couch, swaying back and forth. Beside him was a mini-vodka bottle.

"Hey Steph, did you know the mini-fridge its actually a mini-bar?" Max slurred.

"Max, those bottles are more expensive then the champagne we drank tonight, wait, are you sloshed?" Max giggled.

"No" Max pulled him self as close to Stephanie's head as he could, as she sat down. "Well, yes I'm drunk! Call the media, daddy's hammered!" Stephanie grabbed Max, and flipped him on his back, laying him on her lap. She stroked Maxs' fur slowly. "Why am I on my back?"

"To keep you from throwing up and drowning in it" Max sighed. "Is their something on your mind?"

"I don't want to talk a-out it" Max slurred, missing his b's.

"Come on, you know you can talk to me about any thing" Stephanie mumbled, scratching Max behind his ears.

"Oooohhhh" Max moaned, "You're evil, evil evil evil" He began to kick the air with his back leg, "Alright, I'll talk" Stephanie grinned an evil grin, as Max began his story. "You see, earlier to night, I met this friend I have been meeting a few times now, her name is Amber…

**

* * *

**

Three Hours Earlier

Max and Amber had decided at time, to meet at the edge of the forest, Amber telling Max she had a fun surprise for him.

"Max, you came" Amber exclaimed happily.

"Of course I did, I said I would, and besides, I enjoy your company. Now, what did you want to show me?" Amber grinned.

"Follow me" She said, running into the dark forest. Keeping his eyes on the gold band on her tail, Max ran as fast as he could.

The two raced through the forest, until the came upon a clearing, filled with various berry trees. Their were some that Max hadn't even seen in the Sacred Valley.

"I don't understand" Amber laughed.

"I assumed you wouldn't. Now, most berries no longer grow in the wild, ever since the war, the soil has been"

"Empty of almost all nutritional value?"

"Exactly. The soil died, most fruit died, and almost all berry variety died, except the driest ones of course. Well, when me and my master first got here, I went out and explored, while she drank. I ended up finding this place, I mean purely by accident!" Max grinned.

"You know, you're amazing" Amber laughed.

"Yeah, I know" She walked over to a vine like tree, with a green and pink striped berry, larger then the two eons combined. Amber used crunch to separate the berry from the vine, and then rolled the large berry over to Max.

"I've never seen a berry like this, what is it?"

"A watmel berry. These don't grow in many places. Do you want to open it?" Max grimaced, wondering how to tell her he couldn't.

"Uh, I'm just really tired" Amber nodded.

"Don't worry, I understand" Amber once again used crunch, breaking the watmel in two. "Dig in" The two took giant bites.

"Oh my god, this thing is sweet" Max said.

"I know, don't you just love it?" Amber asked, almost moaning, "I haven't had one of these in almost four years. When was the last time you had one?"

"Uh, never?" Amber looked at him strangely.

"Never? In your entire life? Your trainer never bought you one when they found one?"

"I, well, I don't really eat berries"

"You don't eat berries?" Max shrugged. "You know Max, you are the strangest Espeon I have ever met"

"Okay, now I have a question" Max turned away from the giant berry. "Earlier, you mentioned your master drinking, and I noticed a twinge of bitterness in your voice, why is that?" Amber scowled.

"My master is not a good person, I can admit that. She is extremely shallow, and narcissistic. But, the thing that bugs me most of all, is she's a fucking alcoholic" Max choked, as he began to cough up the berry. Amber rushed over, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Max choked. "A drunk you say?"

"An absolute drunk. In the five years I've lived with her, she has managed to drive away two husbands, and over six million credits. I mean, how do you drink away six million credits?"

"Luck and several bottles of vodka"

"This isn't a joke!" Amber exclaimed. "I hate booze, and seeing what it can do to people. My master may be stupid, and a bad person, but I still care about her"

"And you hate booze?"

"It destroys people, and I've seen pokemon who have tried berry wine and become drunks. Booze kills" Max nodded.

"Booze kills" He said in solemn agreement.

* * *

"So, to celebrate your agreement on the dangers of alcohol" Stephanie said, "You came back here, and got drunk off your ass?"

"Something like that" Max muttered, his stomach still being rubbed by Stephanie.

"I don't understand, you've obviously got a crush on this Umbreon"

"Don't say that" Max spat suddenly.

"Don't say what?"

"That I have a crush on Amber, I can't have one" Stephanie shook her head, knowing she was going to regret her next question.

"Okay, why?" Max looked at her exasperated, his giant blue eyes expressing that the answer should have been obvious.

"She's a pokemon!"

"So?"

"What do I look like?" Stephanie grabbed Maxs' tail, right below the split, and yanked, causing him to yelp.

"Well, you squeal like an Espeon, so I'm going to have to say an Espeon" Stephanie said coyly. Max grumbled, so she went back to rubbing.

"I may be an Espeon in body, but I'm a human in mind"

"Alright, you obviously don't have a crush on Amber, but you care about what she says. So, why did you come back here too get smashed?" Max thought this over.

"Actually, I don't know. I love talking to Amber, but when ever I do, I desperately need a drink. I-uh-I" Max closed his eyes, and passed out.

Stephanie moved onto her back, letting Max sleep. He would need a goodnights sleep, the next day would be murder. But as Stephanie stared at the ceiling, she wondered about Amber, and what made Max so happy and miserable at the same time.


	14. XLIV

** XIV : The Third Round : The Battle of the Bug Fearing Scyther**

_Steph Slices_

_Blair Dices_

The knock at the door came three days later. By now, every one of the sliders knew who Amber was, and about Maxs' drunken reaction. Brian had just woken up, and headed to the door, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Hellloooo Mr. McKay" The chirpy woman from before said.

"Oh God, not you. Ugh, alright, when and what field today?"

"Your match will be the second match of the day, on the grass field. Now, you can use a grass, poison, or bug type pokemon"

"I will be using a Scyther" Brian muttered. The woman smiled.

"Okay, and name?"

"Uh, Stephanie" The woman nodded.

"We hope you enjoy your match Mr. McKay"

* * *

"Ugh, it figures" Stephanie growled, as she shoveled pancakes into her mouth, "I had a bad night last night, and I get to go out and battle today"

"Well, at least you can get it done" Natasha pointed out, "My stomach is full of butterflies, because I never know when I might get called. It eats me up inside"

"I know how you feel" Jonah said. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"How could you know how we feel?" Ninetails asked, "How can you know how any one feels"

"No, I mean I know how it feels to be eaten up inside" Jonah pulled out his pokeblock case, and popped two green ones out. "I bought a bunch of green ones, because I didn't know what flavor they were" He fed one to Max on Stephanie's lap.

"Oh God, that's wretchedly bitter" Max wiped his tongue on his paw.

"I know" Jonah said, popping one in, "They're so bitter, and their supposed to make you smarter"

"Then shouldn't you be eating bags of those?" Max cracked.

"Fuck you" Brian sighed.

"Okay, that's enough children" He turned to Stephanie, "I remembered to bring my Microdex this time. It'll beep when our match information is up"

"You know what gets me" Rose asked through a mouth full of sausage. "We're in this tournament, playing to win it, so we can stop Grovyl from doing we don't know what. We don't even know what it has to do with the tournament!" Brian grabbed Rose in a hug.

"I know how you feel. But, we keep fighting"

"Even if we're fighting the wind?"

"Something like that" Rose nodded somberly. "Is something wrong?"

"I dunno, I just feel moody. At least I didn't throw up this morning" Brian kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah, their's that"

* * *

The intercom had buzzed, and now Brian and Max were in the preparation room, waiting for Brian's name to be called. As Brian sat down, his Microdex beeped.

"Oh shit, better pull out Steph" Brian muttered. As Stephanie popped out of the pokeball, she was sore all over.

"Dear god those things are uncomfortable" She exclaimed, "Now, who are we fighting?"

"Okay, we are battling a Miss Jessica Dalby, and huh?" Max peaked over Brian's shoulder, to look at the screen.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked, concerned.

"Oh, its nothing. Miss Dalby is also battling with a Scyther, interestingly enough named Blair" Stephanie back against the wall, processing this information. She slid to the ground, and began to hyperventilate.

"Steph, what's wrong?!" Max cried, alarmed, as he and Brian ran over to her. Grabbing her below the blades, they lifted the gasping Scyther over to the bench. Stephanie began to tear up.

"Shit, Max, go get Rose" As Max raced out of the room, Brian held Stephanie, who had begun to rock her self back and forth.

"Bugs bugs bugs bugs" Stephanie mumbled to her self.

"Come on super girl, what the matter?" Stephanie clenched her teeth, as she shrugged away Brian.

"I d-du-don't l-like bugs"

"No one does, but you" Stephanie slung her face in Brian's direction, their eyes locked.

"No, I mean I really hate bugs" Suddenly, Rose, followed by Max, rushed in.

"I heard something was wrong" Upon seeing Stephanie crying, Rose sat down and grabbed her in a hug. "Oh baby, what the mater?" She asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I can't go out there, I have a problem with bugs"

"Do you want to talk about it? That might help"

"…Yeah, alright" Stephanie swallowed, and attempted to wipe tears off of her face.

"It happened a long time ago, 31 years to be exact, when I was only 22. I had just left my husband of two years, when he pushed me through a sliding glass door" As Stephanie said this, her left blade moved over her lower abdomen. "I went to live with my mom and step-father in Hoenn. I was born and raised in north Johto, so Hoenn and me never got along, but that's irrelevant.

"Anyways, I said I would only stay with them a few weeks, which was true. But, during the second week I was there, my step-father, Professor Myrtle, said he had found a pokemon never found in Hoenn! Any guesses at what it was?"

"A Scyther?" Max asked.

"Give the drunk a prize, he is correct! It was a Scyther, though at the time I didn't know it. Myrtle wouldn't say what he had found, only that he was keeping it in his lab, which we lived over. Well, when he wouldn't tell me what it was, I decided I wanted to find out. I was curious, sue me.

"I waited till he and mom were asleep, then I kind of broke into his lab. I've learned how to pick locks, so it was easy to get into. Well, I get in, and flip on the lights, and there, in the center of the room, is that horrifying creature.

"Myrtle didn't believe in pokeballs, he found them to be cruel. Instead, he believed in cages with big iron bars. Yeah, that was more humane. Anyways, I walked over to the cage, and its standing against the back of it. As much as I hate to admit it, it was a beautiful creature. Also, its eyes were closed and it didn't appear to be breathing. I thought it was dead, so I reached my arm in, and knocked on its head"

"You knocked on its head!" Brian screamed, "How could you be so fucking stupid?" At this point, Ninetails slammed her fist on Brian's crotch.

"It was pissed off, to say the least" Stephanie continued, not hearing what Brian said, "Its eyes shot open, and the two of us stared at each other for about a minute. Then, it pointed its blade up, and brought it between the bars and into my stomach.

"The stabbing killed my instantly. As you know, experiencing your own death is horrifying. I felt my heart stop, and then, I could see my bleeding body on the floor, and still see that thing in the cage. That's when it got weird.

"The bug started to glow white! It was whiter then the sun, whiter then it would get if it was evolving. Then, it lost its form, becoming liquid like, and then it passed through the bars, and into the wound in my stomach. As it did, the blood sucked up, and I was going closer to my body. Finally, when it completely went in, I could see out of my eyes again. I took a giant, gasping breath, and sat up. I was alive.

"At first, I thought it was all a dream. I went back to bed, and pushed the incident out of my mind for a few hours, until I awoke to Myrtle screaming. After that, I didn't think about it for a few weeks, until by accident my thoughts turned to that night, and I turned into that thing, by accident. Needless to say, experiencing my own death has long sense turned me off to bugs"

"And ever since then, bugs have made you freak out?"

"Exactly" Brian thought calmly about how to approach this. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed.

"Look, Stephanie, I wish we could sit here a work through your issues. Unfortunately, we have got to head out there and kick some ass. If we don't, Grovyl wins. Do you want that?"

"No" Brian grinned. He held up her pokeball.

"You wanna go kick some ass?" Stephanie gave her wings a weak flutter, and nodded.

* * *

"On the red side, please welcome Brian McKay from Little Storping in the Swuff" Brian ran out, followed by Max, waving at the crowd.

"Do you think Steph will be able to hold it together?" Max whispered.

"To be honest, I don't know. We don't have much choice, do we?" Brian asked, as they ascended the trainers platform.

"And now, on the green side, please welcome Jessica Dalby from Fuscha City!" Jessica Dalby came rushing out, and Brians' jaw hit the ground.

"This is who I'm fighting?" She came out wearing giant pumps, black leather pants, a red top that barely stopped above her boobs. Their was so much jewelry on her, the sun blinded the crowd as she ran bye.

"This girl looks like she belongs on her knees, snorting coke" Dimitrius said, "Why in the world is a party girl coming out here to play trainer?"

"We don't know that she's bad" Cameron said, "Remember what we thought about JoAnn. This girl could be a brilliant trainer"

"Or" Jonah butted in, "She could be exactly like JoAnn, and be a dirty dirty cheating whore"

"You still mad because she smacked you, aren't you?"

"No" Jonah said defensively.

"Begin" The Ref yelled.

"Go Stephanie" Brian yelled, as Stephanie popped out, her head feeling like some one had taken a hammer to it.

"After this thing" Stephanie said, "We're going to smash that ball, do you here me?" Jessica pulled out her ultraball, decorated with little star stickers.

"Oh God, this is going to be a disaster" Jonah muttered, "Stephanie's going to massacre her Scyther"

"Come on out Blair" Jessica giggled, as she slung the ball. The Scyther that came out stood almost a foot taller then Stephanie, with nicks in its wings and blades that showed a history of battling.

"Hello my dear" It said, holding up one blade, "I look forward to battling you" Stephanie just stared at the blade, causing the male to drop his.

"Stephanie, use slash!"

"Blair, use" Jessica stopped, and thought, "Wait, what was it you can use?" Blair sighed, as it leapt up in the air, causing Stephanie to miss. Suddenly, Blair shot behind her and slashed.

"Ariel ace is a wonderful attack, don't you think?" Blair asked, dropping to his feet. Stephanie jumped around, glaring at Blair. "Incase you missed, my name is Blair, yours is Stephanie, right?"

"Fuck you, I don't talk to the enemy"

"That Scyther acted with out its trainers command" Max said, "I think it knows its trainer is a blithering idiot"

"I'm wondering who is training who. Stephanie, use double team, then x-scizor" Several doubles of Stephanie sprang out in a circle around Blair.

"Wait, sword dance is an attack right?" Jessica exclaimed, "Blair, use sword dance" Blair began to spin like a top, right as Stephanie jumped at him. She slashed, only to do no damage, due to the speed at which Blair span.

"Great, now use furry cutter"

"Stephanie, dodge" Blair stopped spinning, but used ariel ace again, this time much stronger. Stephanie had attempted to jump away, but ariel ace never misses, and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

"I'm sorry about this" Blair said, landing beside her. "You know, you probably also know ariel ace. But then again, I don't know, tell me, how do sliders learn attacks?" Stephanie stumbled as she got back up.

"How did you know I was a slider?"

"Oh please my dear, it was obvious. You see, when I extended my blade, all you had to do was tap it, as a sign of respect. Its something a Scyther learns at birth. You didn't learn it, so you were not born a Scyther. Pokemon can't change species, so you were born a human, am I close"

"Actually, your dead on the nose" Stephanie growled.

"Stephanie, use quick attack"

"Blair, use quick attack too!" The two rushed at each other, slamming full force.

"I don't understand, you don't listen to your trainer, why is that?" Blair scowled.

"That chuckle head? She's not my trainer, she's a little girl whose daddy bought her some very strong pokemon" Blair spat, with much bitterness.

"Bought you?" Stephanie asked, confused and with a twinge of sympathy. Blair finally won out in the double quick attacks, knocking Stephanie over, but she was able to recover. The two jumped around, to face each other.

"Stephanie, use agility"

"Blair, use uh slash" Stephanie jumped around, until she became a giant blur, while Blair stood there, doing nothing. He even closed his eyes, and folded up his arms.

"Now, use slash!" Stephanie leapt out at Blair from behind, her left arm high above her head. She prepared to slash, and Blair dropped backwards, causing Stephanie to miss. He threw his arms straight up, his blades striking her in the chest, and flipping her onto her back.

"Stephanie's getting her ass kicked" Dimitrius yelled.

"Yeah, well what can she do?" Jonah respond. "Ariel ace never misses, and he's faster then her once she's used agility. And now" Stephanie jumped back up, only to have Blair slash the air so hard that a wave of air smashed into her, causing her to flip three times before landing on her face. "And now he's using air slash"

"Brian needs to do something" Ninetails mumbled, "Stephanie hasn't landed a hit, she won't be able to recover soon"

"Stephanie, use night slash" Stephanie rushed at Blair, and slashed with a glowing dark purple blade, only to find it caught by Blairs' blades in x-scizor formation.

"Lets face it Ms. S" Blair said, holding Stephanies' blade up with no struggle, despite how much Stephanie was forcing it down, "You don't have a chance against me"

"I've always got a chance" Stephanie growled. _Go down, damn it_

"No, you don't" Blair stated matter-of-factly. "I could beat you with one direct hit. But, I'm willing to take a dive" Stephanie's head shot up, confusion all over her face.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Blair shrugged.

"I hate Ms. Jessica, and the rest of my team does. We've been looking for an opportune moment to quit, and I think I've found it. I'm willing to take a dive, if you will agree to meet me on the edge of the forest, tomorrow night"

"Wait, like a date? Fuck no" Stephanies reaction caused Blair to laugh.

"Of course not like a date, I've enjoyed your company, and I know you will enjoy mine. So, what do you say?" Stephanie growled.

"Alright fine"

"Excellent" Blair dropped his blades, and Stephanie slashed hard. Blair let it hit him, before leaping backwards. "Good, now jump at me using furry cutter" Stephanie ran, and began to rapidly slash Blair.

"I didn't tell Stephanie to do that" Brian said.

"You know what else?" Max said, "It looks like Blair is actually jumping into the slashes"

"Okay, now use giga impact to finish it" Stephanie jumped, shoulder out, so fast that energy began to swirl around her.

"Blair, dodge!" Blair ignored her, as Stephanie slammed into him, sending him flying like a golf ball.

"See you later" Stephanie said.

"It's a date" Blair called.

"IT IS NOT"

* * *

"Oh God, my body" Stephanie muttered, as the group made their way back to Brians' room.

"Yeah, but you fought hard" Natasha said, "We're proud of you"

"Uh, yeah, hard fighting is how I won" As they reached Brian's door, they found an envelope taped to it.

"What the hell is this?" Brian asked, pulling the envelope off. The group gathered around, as he opened it.

Three snap shots fell out, of Horatio turning into a Sudowoodo, and back into a human, along with a note.

_I have the originals. You will contact no one. When I tell you to drop out, you will drop out, or else I will take the photo's to security. Their will be no more contact between us._


	15. XLV

**AN : **Thank youFoxyjosh, Lady of DarkFire, Echoing Echoes, and Feelix the Eeveetrainer for reviewing

**XV : The Bad Trip of Horatio**

_Max has a vision_

_Cameron turns 28_

Brian barely acknowledged the note, just threw the door to his room open, and dragged Horatio in side, followed by the group. Cameron picked up the pictures, making sure no one saw them. They threw the startled man onto the couch, and every one stood around him.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you one time" Natasha said, struggling to stay calm. She snatched one of the pictures from Cameron, "How could you be so fucking stupid?!" Natasha yelled.

"I didn't mean to get caught!" Horatio protested, "I was just sore. I also wanted to see if I could stand water in Sudowoodo form"

"Well, we all learned something. Every one, take a page from Horatio's book, transforming in public is a bad idea"

"Lets not focus on the ramifications" Cameron said, studying the pictures, "Lets focus on who could have done it"

"A competitor" Ninetails said, "Some one who saw us battling, and knows we could beat them"

"Some one arrogant" Dimitrius said, "Some one who is willing to do any thing to win"

"No, only arrogant on the surface" Max said, "Who ever it is, has serious self confidence problems" Suddenly, Jonah snapped his fingers.

"I've got it" He cried, "Its Riddly!"

"Riddly?" The group cried. Stephanie reached over, and knocked on Jonah's fore head.

"Just wanted to make sure I couldn't here an echo" She mumbled, "Why might it be Riddly?"

"Well, he's an arrogant, self absorbed, son of a bitch. He's got the resources to keep tabs on every one. Also, there are rumors his daddy might disown him if he looses the tournament"

"I don't think it matters" Rose said, "At the end of the day, all of this is guess work. I say, we ignore the black mailer for now, until they contact us again. Once they do, the number of active trainers will be so low, we should easily be able to pick the culprit out"

"What if it isn't a trainer?" Brian asked solemnly.

"Then we're doomed"

* * *

The next morning, they had pushed the events of the blackmail note out of their minds.

"I've got a date with an insect" Stephanie moaned.

"Rose and I are just going to stay in tonight" Brian said, "Singin' in the Rain is on, any one who wants to watch is invited to join"

"I wish I could," Dimitrius said, "But I've got this thing"

"What thing?"

"A life"

"Cameron and I are going out tonight" Jonah said.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Its my birthday" Cameron shrugged.

"Its your birthday?" Rose asked, shocked, "You never bothered to tell anyone?" Cameron shrugged again.

"All that happened was that I stayed alive for 365 days" Cameron said, "If you look at the statistic for being killed on a daily basis, you would celebrate every day your alive"

_Dimitrius, Horatio_ The two men looked up, and at Natasha, who was broadcasting her thoughts, _Can you two follow them? I don't trust those two not to get in trouble._ They nodded.

"Natasha, what are you going to do?" Brian asked.

"Today I have a dentist appointment" Natasha grumbled, "I chipped a tooth last week, and now I have to go. I haven't been in ten years"

"Ten years?" Natasha scowled, while Jonah laughed.

"Natasha has this thing about dentists. They scare the piss out of her"

"Your afraid of dentists?"

"It's the noise their drills make" Natasha cried, "And your helpless in that chair, he can do anything to you" She gave off a shudder, "Its creepy. But its not an irrational fear, like Jonah's fear of eggs" Now all eyes were on Jonah.

"Okay, changing the subject" Ninetails said, turning to Max, "we all know what we're doing tonight, how about you Max?"

"I think I'll see Amber" Max said, "I hope she's out tonight"

"I hope your night is magical, Max" Ninetails said. Little did she know, that tonight was going to be magical, tonight was going to be the most magical night of all of their lives. They just didn't know it.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Horatio cried, "This, this is where Cameron wants to spend his birthday?"

"Hey, its his birthday, let the little genius rodent do what he wants" Dimitrius said. The two stood outside of The Lusty Lounge. A wonderful strip club, with human and hybrid strippers, depending on what you liked. Cameron had picked this one, because of the birthday discount on lap dances.

"Happy birthday to me" Cameron moaned, as Tawny (named for her hair), swung her led around the back of Cameron's neck. Jonah held up his beer to his friend. In the dim lights, Jonah could see the reflection of a table on the other side of the room, where Horatio and Dimitrius watched them. Jonah was waiting for one of them to get up, so he could have some fun of his own.

"I've got to piss" Horatio mumbled, standing up, "I'll be back in a minute" As Horatio left, Jonah came over, holding a beer in one hand, and something small in the other.

"Hello Dimitrius" Jonah said, grinning from ear to ear. He looked down at their table, where he could see they were both drinking water.

"Jonah, its not that we don't trust you, but"

"No, I'm okay with you guys being here, we'll need someone to get us home" Jonah leaned in, blocking Dimitrius' view of the two cups of water. "I plan on getting shit faced"

"Good for you" Dimitrius muttered. Jonah grinned again, and walked back to Cameron, right as Horatio sat down.

"What did Jonah want?" Horatio asked, as he picked up his water.

"You've got me, but Jonah did something" Dimitrius mumbled. He picked up his water, "What the hell?"

Floating in the cup, were a few small, paper squares. He turned to Horatio, to warn him, but Horatio downed the rest of his water.

"So, what did you do to them man?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing much. I just spiked their drinks with acid"

"Nice man, nice"

* * *

"Oh God, the pain" A voice from the dentists office screamed. Natasha sat in the waiting room, begging to die.

"Is this seat taken?" Natasha looked up, right as a tall, green man sat down.

"Hey, you're Miguel, Brian's friend" Miguel nodded.

"And you're Natasha, I've seen you with the group" Miguel smiled. "So, why are you here?"

"I, uh, am getting my teeth looked at, nothing more" Natasha gulped, "I-I hope nothing more. What about you?"

"I'm getting nothing done, Maria broke a crown, and needed it fixed, so" He shrugged.

"Miguel, I'm ready to go" Maria said, as she walked into the waiting room, followed by a woman in scrubs. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Natasha" She said, standing up, and shaking Maria's hand. Natasha was fixated on her hair though, it looked so familiar…

"Natasha?" The woman in scrubs called, "We're ready for you" Natasha sighed, and followed the woman, and Miguel lead Maria out.

"She noticed the hair, I'm sure of it"

"Miguel, she noticed nothing" Maria protested. "And she suspects nothing.

"I know" Miguel relented, "But I'm nervous. Can you blame me? We're half way done, if somebody finds out, and we get kicked out of the tournament, all of our planning will be for not"

"Look, my part is the difficult one, don't feed me that crap about being nervous" Maria turned to Miguel, holding both of his hands. "We will be fine, you just make sure you don't say something stupid"

* * *

"Blair, I'm here" Stephanie called, already in Scyther form, walking under tree branches, "Where are you?"

"Above you" Stephanie looked up, only to see a green blur jump by. "Beside you" She turned to the left, only to see the blur jump again. Blair tapped on her right shoulder. Stephanie jumped around angrily, to see him laughing.

"That wasn't funny" Stephanie cried.

"I beg to differ" Blair's grin dropped, upon seeing the look of unhappiness on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm spending my evening in the company of a creepy ass insect" Stephanie moaned. A rain drop hit her on the head, "And its beginning to rain!"

"Well, I'm sorry about the rain" Blair said. "And just for the record, I don't think you look creepy, I think your very attractive for a Scyther"

"Creep"

"Bite me" The two began to walk.

"Why aren't we moving like you were earlier?" Blair shrugged.

"No offense, but your not that fast"

"Not that fast?!" Stephanie protested, "I could beat you in speed any day"

"You want to bet?" Stephanie, rather then respond, took off. Blair was startled but followed close behind, "You cheated!"

"You never said to play fair" She taunted, before her right foot hit a tree branch, causing her to flip six times, and hit a tree. Rain dribbled on her head, followed by an apple falling from a branch.

"I could have told you about the tree" Blair mocked, "But you never said to play fair"

"I found apples" Stephanie said, "Why don't we just sit here, and eat for a while?"

"Tired all ready?"

"No" She cried, defensively. Blair laughed, and quickly stabbed two apples, one on each blade. He held his right one in front of Stephanie, and she took a bite.

"How is it?" She swallowed.

"Delicious, I approve" Blair sat down beside her, eating his apple, and feeding her hers. "Hey Blair, can I ask something?"

"Sure"

"What did you mean when you said you were bought?" Blair let out a choking cough, struggling to swallow, "Shit bug brain, breath"

"Bleuuggh" Blair spit out the apple chunk. "Sorry about that, you caught me off guard. Do you really want to know?"

"If its to painful"

"No, no its not" Blair sighed. "Alright, as you know, Jessica no brain was not my trainer, and she will never be my master. For the love of God, she named me after her ex-boyfriend"

"I was wondering about that"

"Well, I my original master was a college professor, Dr. Popple, who taught at the University of Fuscha City. He named me Xenophanes, after the poet and philosopher. Now, Popple believed that all pokemon had the same learning potential as humans, if someone took the time. He was of course, correct.

"Popple took me, and several other pokemon, and tried to teach us stuff from the human world. He taught us math, and philosophy, and religion, and every thing else you could think of"

"But something went wrong"

"Popple died. And the Mrs. Popple decided, she hated pokemon. So, she sold us, to any one who would buy us. Well, Mr. Jessica Jackass, Jessie's father, bought me. Before Popple got me, I had been one of the strongest in my swarm. After, I was the most intelligent. None of it matters, because I belong to a girl with more breasts then brain cells"

"She has two boobs"

"Shows you how many brain cells she has" Stephanie sighed, and put her arm around Blair.

"You know, you're a lot deeper then I thought Blair"

* * *

"Uh, Natasha, could you come pick us up?" Jonah asked. He had called up Natasha, when things took a turn for the weird.

"Jonah, what the hell happened?"

"THE BUGS! THEY'RE EATING MY BRAIN" Horatio screamed, as he swung from one of the poles, after pushing the stripper on the ground.

"Well, how did your dentist visit go?"

"I brush my teeth 19 times a day, but that didn't stop a molar from cracking, how do you think it went? Now, what the hell is happening there?"

"Well, I fed Horatio acid"

"Why?"

"Thought it would be funny"

"THEY WAN'T TO EAT ME!"

"I was right"

* * *

"You've never gone running in the rain?" Amber asked. The two of them stood under an awning, watching the rain hit the roof. "Its an amazing experience"

"It would be cold" Max whined.

"Max, try running through the rain, watch" Without another word, Amber happily ran into the rain.

"Shit, Amber!" Max cried, running after her. She ran through the lawns of the stadium, weaving between trees. Max felt rain trickle down, and across his fur, across his gem, into his eyes. Their was something special about this, just the amazing feeling of the rain flowing over him. Amber stood in front of a puddle, but had stopped moving allowing Max to catch up with her.

"Alright, that was fun"

"See, I told you" Amber laughed, "Its just" Max heard no more. He looked into the puddle, became focused on it. The world was swirling, and he was entering into the puddle, and beyond it.

Soaring, Max was flying high above the ground. Below him was Violet City. He sailed past it, until he could see a large stone structure. In a split sequenced, he was inside, moving along rows of pillars. Down one ladder, two, down until they hit the bottom floor. Now he could see one pillar, it glowed in the presence of the others. Max's face was pulled up close, until he could see five holes in the shape of fingertips, and scrape marks, like the kind made by a crowbar.

"Why do I always have to have the strange visions?" Max mumbled. The five holes lit up, and the pillar split in two. Max could see it lead somewhere, but not where.

"Bring them Max" A voice called, "Bring them tonight" Before Max could see anymore, he was sucked back to the real world.

"Max?" Amber asked, concerned, "What happened?" He just shook his head.

"I have to go, sorry"

* * *

"I can't believe I have to play the mother in this fucked up family unit" Natasha groaned, as she dragged Cameron and Jonah by the ear. Dimitrius lead Horatio by the hand, as he came off of his acid trip.

"Why are we going to see Brian and Rose?"

"They have pain medicine, Horatio is going to need it"

"Hey guys" They all turned around, to see Stephanie, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Steph, how did the date go"

"A., not a date. B., it went well. I enjoyed my time with him, and I'm going to see him in two days"

"Sounds like a date to me" Cameron muttered, only to have Stephanie flick him. Natasha sighed, and knocked on Brian's door.

"WHAT?"

"Brian, its us"

"Shit, I'll take care of it" Rose's voice. The door opened, to reveal Rose, wearing an outfit like Debbie Renolds in her dancing scene in Singin' in The Rain. Except, their were two holes cut in the shirt, revealing her boobs.

"Uh, Rose?"

"What?" Rose looked down, "Jeez, their boobs Natasha, and if you didn't notice, yours are a lot bigger and nice then mine"

"Uh, what happened to the movie?"

"The rain knocked the TV out" Brian said, walking up beside Rose. He was completely naked, except for the umbrella in front of his groin. "So, we decided to do some singing of our own"

"Guy's" Someone called. Every one turned, as Max ran up. "I just had a vision, we need to" He noticed Brian and Rose. "Nice"

* * *

Two hours later, they were inside the Ruins of Alph. Natasha had teleported them to Violet City, they had flown the rest of the way.

"Alright, now the pillar we're looking for has deep grooves, from a crowbar prying it open. It also has five small slots, for someone's fingers" Max said. The only light came from a small torch that Ninetails had put together.

"Hey guys" Dimitrius called, from the back of the chamber, "I think I found it" The group ran over, to a large pillar with scrape marks on the side, and five finger slots.

"Alright, whose fingers?"

"These are to small for mine" Natasha said, placing hers on the holes, "I don't think" The five holes began to glow, and suddenly, they expanded in size, fitting Natasha's perfectly.

"Alright, this is somewhat magical" The ground began to shake. Natasha pulled her fingers out, and they all jumped back, as the pillar slowly slid open, to reveal a large ladder. They looked at each other.

"I suppose we go down" Ninetails said.

"Ladies first, I insist" Jonah said.

"Your such a gentle man, creep" Ninetails sighed, and moved down the ladder, holding the torch.

"Ninetails, what do you see?" Brian called.

"Nothing, its just a room. Come on down guys" Without another word, the group moved down the ladder into the mystery room, or tomb.

By the dim torch light, they could see this chamber was empty. All of the walls were covered in symbols, Unown symbols.

"This is it?" Stephanie cried, "What a waste.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" A whimsical voice giggled. The sliders looked around, but they couldn't see where the voice came from. Suddenly, the room lit up, all of the walls turning completely white, blocking out the ladder. But something else got the sliders attention. The source of the voice appeared in front of them.

"Oh my God" Brian cried.

"I thought you'd never get here" Mew giggled.


End file.
